Moonlight Beloved
by ladyfayth
Summary: COMPLETE. Tonks is suffering from Sirius' death and her rocky relationship with Remus Lupin. Who would have thought that a red head stranger would be the one to tame her heart?
1. I've heard alot about you

Moonlight Inamorato 

**_Tonks is suffering from Sirius' death and hersuffering relationshipwith Remus Lupin. Who would have thought that a red head stranger would be the one to tame her heart?_**

_A/N Well, I have many stories in my head and some have even made it to paper but I've started with this one as it seems to be the easiest to write for the time being. Some of the plot lines don't add up (i.e. Hestia and Lupin) but_ _that's because they interlink with my other story. Don't worry though. Just take this as it comes. Hope you enjoy!._

_Edit: If none of the Grimmauld Place stuff makes sense, just ignore it. I was having a blonde day... even though I'm brunette._

Tonks sighed heavily and ran a hand over her tired face. She could feel the smooth skin under her eyes where tiredness had weakened the skin and made it slightly slackened. It had been a long summer, one she would gladly forget given the opportunity. Over and over in her mind the scene ran, Sirius falling through the veil before she herself was hit hard to the ground in a shroud of blackness. She shivered and heard a creak of a chair as the person sat opposite her raise their head. Remus.

"Are you alright?" Tonks raised her head and smiled weakly at her friend. He had done nothing but care about her ever since she had gone to St Mungo's. No. He'd done nothing but worry.

"I'm fine Remus. Stop fretting." Remus gave her an apologetic smile that failed to reach his eyes before heaving a sigh of exhaustion and stretching across the table to reach Tonks' hand.

"Is this the beginning of the end?"

Tonks swallowed, aware that she had matured so much over the past month. It must have been at least 2 weeks since she last tripped over something. The weight of her cousin's death and her lover's loss had at last begun to take its toll on her. Placing her lips on his hand in a chaste kiss she mumbled,

"Yes. It's just the waiting to decide who the victor is that's left." Remus sighed again and scraped his chair back. It screeched across the dusty wooden floor making Tonks shiver before letting go of Remus' hand and standing herself.

"We've got to get this stuff out." Remus gestured towards a pile of papers in the corner of the room and Tonks nodded swiftly before waving her wand and making the debris levitate. Since finding out that 12 Grimmauld Place had gone to the Malfoys, the order had been quick in the process of removing all enchantments, papers and any trace of their being in the place.

It was a mystery as how he did it but Remus had managed to at last destroy the hideous picture of Mrs Black on the wall, a mercy for which they were all most grateful for. If she had remained, the Malfoys could discover any of their plans. The only danger that now remained was the threat of Kreacher. However, Dumbledore had been quick to perform the strongest memory charm known to wizard kind on the servant; he had been unaware of anything that had happened since Sirius' death.

"Tonks, can I have a word?" Tonks looked up at Remus who was gathering up his suitcase in his hand. She would have ignored him until they were outside but the look on his face made her stand rigidly still. She felt her heart rate quicken, her breath coming in shorter, more desperate gasps. His face was stony, of fear and apology, of heartbreak and sorrow.

"What is it?" The elder man slouched against the wall before removing a small flask of whiskey from his tattered cloak. He took a short draft before facing Tonks and instantly she knew that this was it. She had feared it since seeing him with Hestia the first time.

This was goodbye.

"Tonks, please understand. I love you dearly. I love you so much but--" He broke off searching her eyes desperately for a sign she didn't hate him. They came none however. Tonks couldn't think let alone move her face into the correct expression for the moment. She spared his finding the rest of his sentence.

"--you want me to leave." Remus swallowed hard and took another drink. Tonks hated him drinking and what's more, he knew it. Dammit, why did this have to be so hard? Hadn't she known this was coming?

"I'm so sorry my darling."

"No. I'm not your darling unless you start treating me like it," Tonks sighed, sliding down the wall behind her. Her small hands gripped the dresser to stop her hitting the ground hard and she closed her eyes. The growing smell of whiskey loomed over her telling her that Remus was standing just a little way infront.

"Please--"

"Remus, just go. I want to be on my own for a while." Remus hesitated before reaching down for her arm and pulling her up with immense strength for a man who looked so frail. Tonks moaned and smoothed her long dress down before buttoning the similar black leather coat and facing her past mate. "I can take care of myself you know."

Remus flinched and stared into Tonks eyes, apology over filling them. "I know. I just...worry."

Tonks rolled her eyes and bit her lip, surprised at the anger coursing through her. Her brain thought back to the last words Remus had spoken. Did he really know? Silently she moved towards the levitating pile of papers and instruments belonging to the order and walked it to the door, Remus following her.

"If you go on with the stuff I'll hang around her and wait for Harry to come so we can leave with Buckbeak." Remus looked startled by the conversation change and went to put a hand on Tonks shoulder but she promptly knocked it away. "Don't Remus." Her voice was icier than she meant it but the words were out and all she could do was gaze at the dejected looking Remus before walking up the stairs to where Buckbeak was being kept.

The sound of the door slamming loudly signalled a stream of tears to pour down Tonks' face, her breaths coming in short gasps. Slowly she padded up the creaking stairs, her heart breaking with each step that she took. It was too much. This on top of everything that had happened was too much. Tonks knew that as soon as they were living together things would change. For months she had been living in consistent fear. It was all because of the night Remus had hurt Kingsley. Never would she forget that night. The blood, the stench of misery. She had found Kingsley in the corner of the room nursing a gash in his arm that could have been life threatening had she not arrived, and there, in the corner of the room sat Remus, one knee up one down, rocking back and forth, the evidence of his werewolf's attack visible by the blood on his naked skin.

She had told him time after time that the attack wasn't his fault, that the beast was unused to not having Sirius to change with him but Remus have ignored everyone's advice and had retreated further and further into himself until, at last, this had happened.

Tonks shook her head and continued to walk up the stairs onto the landing. She could smell the stale air, the lingering presence of Sirius and the atmosphere of hatred. It wasn't healthy for anyone to be here. She felt her heart jolt again; the realisation of the hell Sirius had to endure over the last year finally beginning to sink in.

If she had only granted his pleas for her to cast a disillusionment charm on him, just for an hour or two each week for some freedom. That's all he had asked for. And now, he would never have any freedom again.

A shout reverberating from one on the rooms awakened Tonks from her reverie and her head shot towards the door nearest to her at the top of the stairs. She could tell the owner was angry and by what she could make out frustrated. Carefully she gripped the icy door handle in one hand, her wand already drawn and poised in the other. With a sharp kick the door swung open and she jumped inside, her back to the wall her eyes narrow. The room was empty save for a solitary man in the picture frame to the left of her.

Tonks sighed a breath of relief and walked up to the portrait. In the left half of the frame Phineus Nigellius was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, his face an expression of anger and annoyance, so unlike his usual air of coolness.

"Phineus?"

"Nymphadora." Tonks resisted shuddering and instead walked up to her relation who scowled at her. Tonks put her wand in the pocket of her coat and stood facing him, in an equally intimidating posture.

"Why are you here Phineus? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" The man shrugged and rolled his eyes lazily at her.

"You don't do everything you are told to do Nymphadora." Again Tonks resisted flinching at the sound of her name and instead walked to the wall where she removed the dusty frame from the wall. It was heavy, the cool gold frame feeling smooth under her palms, the smell of old metal filling her nostrils. A squeal of surprise and then anger told her that Phineus was unhappy with this movement.

"What do you think you are doing idiot girl!?"

"I'm moving you. We're not leaving you here Phineus."

"Does Dumbledore know this? It was my belief that he wanted me to spy on the Malfoys." Tonks paused, realisation washing over her.

"That's why you were angry. He didn't tell me." Phineus gave her a sarcastic smile before slouching down the wall and fingering a tassel on the curtain beside him. With only a brief seconds thought, Tonks placed the picture against the wall and performed a levitating charm on the frame, moving it towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Phineus' tone was still angry but Tonks caught the glint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm talking to Dumbledore. We'll need you in our new headquarters. You can stay there instead. We have plenty of traps set in the house to spy on the future business of this place." Phineus stood and offered Tonks an almost grateful smile before speaking.

"Thank you…Tonks." Tonks smiled briefly and levitated the frame down the stairs.

"Go to Dumbledore; tell him what I'm doing. If he wants to speak to me tell him he can find me at the Weasleys; I'm staying with them at the moment until--" Tonks stopped abruptly, realisation that she would no longer be able to live in Remus' flat tearing through her. Her sudden pause made Phineus raise his eyebrows and look at her with an atypical concern.

"Is everything alright?" Tonks waved an impatient hand and smiled sadly.

"Fine. If you could just do that for me please?" Phineus nodded and disappeared out of the frame just as it bumped the wall lightly at the bottom of the hall near the door. Tonks turned and walked hastily towards the bedroom in which Buckbeak was kept. She opened the door and bowed before the hippogriff that returned the gesture and smiled at her as she smoothed his beak.

"Hey boy," she whispered gently, taking the rope around his neck and leading the creature out into the misty sunlight of the hall, cast by a single round window high up at the end of the third floor landing. She felt sorry for the creature being cooped up in the horrible house for so long. Sirius had often spent hours with him nd Tonks believed that Buckbeak was probably the only true creature that could understand how Sirius felt. Dust rose with every heavy foot fall taken by the massive creature and Tonks had to stay infront to ensure that she would not get squashed against the wall. Tonks suddenly stopped rigidly still, the sound of the door opening making her throat go dry, fear flooding in. It was too early for Harry to be here and any of the others would have apparated. Slowly Tonks turned and tied Buckbeak to the balcony of the landing before tip toeing to the edge of the stairs and peering down to the door.

A tall, well built man stood at the door entrance, his frame filling the hall. Slowly he began to take off his cloak which swept the ground and placed it over the banister at the foot of the stairs. He looked around with interest before calling out in a husky tone,

"Remus? You here mate? Harry?" Tonks frowned and edged closer, curious as to whom the new stranger was. Slowly she whispered a disillusionment spell and crept down the stairs. She stopped a little way infront of him and peered at him as he scratched his head and walked slowly into the kitchen at the rear of the house.  
Conjuring all the skill she had learnt in her way to becoming an auror, Tonks crept thought the corridor without sound, pausing only when she heard the sound of a chair being scraped along the kitchen floor and the figure sitting down. She could smell the musky scent of the stranger, a rich scent of earth, salt, rain and sweat mixed together. Cautiously she looked around the door and look in his state. The man had obviously travelled a long way. His robes were splattered with mud and had large rips some with -Tonks was horrified to see- blood edging them.

Suddenly there was a loud crash upstairs and Tonks saw the man stand up instantly, his eyes weary, his posture alert.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Another crash from Buckbeak made the man stride swiftly across the kitchen and out into the corridor, a anger and fearfulness now etched in his posture. The man didn't get far however as he collided with Tonks who had tripped over the carpet in an effort to run away from him. With a loud "oof" he landed sprawled across Tonks who closed her eyes, ready for the curse that would end her life. The man however was not as quick to judge her identity and he carefully got off her before taking her wand away and reaching out a hand to help her up. Shaking, she took his offer and stood up, her head dizzy with confusion. His low voice jolted her awake and she stood wearily as he spoke.

"I'm guessing you're not a death eater, and you're too clumsy to be a spy. That only leaves me with one explanation. You're in the order?" Tonks swallowed and nodded slowly, uncertain as to who the man was and how he knew about the order. "And it was Buckbeak who made the crash upstairs yeah?"

Tonks nodded suddenly realising that the man had her wand. With a shaking voice she said,

"Who are you?"

The man grinned, taking in her appearance for the first time and passed her wand back at her. She caught it easily as the man held out his hand.

"I'm Charlie Weasley. Pleased to meet you, Tonks. I've heard a lot about you."

Tonks stood dumbfounded.

A/N Well, hope you like! Now you know the review button? Click it and leave a message grin!


	2. Flying High

A/N For the lovely people who have reviewed...This is for you! Thank you so much, it means a lot and it updates the chapters more quickly *grin*. Sit back and hopefully enjoy (and review again :o) ) Rb xx  
  
Charlie grinned as he eyed the purple haired beauty infront of him. It had to be Tonks from what his mother and brothers had described to him. Tonks still stood still, her mouth open slightly as she continued to gaze at him. Feeling a little awkward, Charlie stepped forwards and gripped Tonks hand firmly in his own, shaking it twice before letting go and resuming his relaxed, standing position, his hands placed on his hips.  
  
"Yeah... well this silence is nice and everything but as much as I want to acquaint myself with your breathing patterns I've got to get Buckbeak who I presume was the cause for all the racquet." Tonks nodded, the first smile appearing on her face since the couple had met and Charlie took it as a sign to escape upstairs where at least he would be able to establish whether anybody could hear his voice.  
  
Jogging up the stairs swiftly he paused as he arrived face to face at the top of the stairs with the giant grey hippogriff. Bowing courteously Charlie eagerly patted the animal, fascinated by the silky feathers and razor sharp talons. It was a rare thing for a hiffogriff to be seen in Romania and the last time Charlie had seen an animal this magnificent was the last time he had seen his friend, Sirius.  
  
It came as a shock to him that it was the very last time he would see the brave man he had come to, no longer to fear, but respect.  
  
Shaking his head in a vain effort to forget the events of the past 3 months, Charlie led the beast down the unstable staircase and into the hall in which Tonks still stood. Charlie was relieved to see that a spark of alive was now flickering in her eyes and as he reached the last step she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry for the clumsiness back there! And the lack of speech, of course. It's just, I didn't know who you were and I thought, well you can never be too careful, I mean there are so many death eaters and darker side people out there, I thought well--"she blushed suddenly realising that she had said all of this in one long sentence. "--I thought you maybe one of them," she finished lamely, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers awkwardly.  
  
The couple stood in silence for a few seconds before Charlie let out a low genuine laugh which served to make Buckbeak paw the ground nervously and caused Tonks to smile apologetically.  
  
"Sorry. It's nice to meet you Charlie." Charlie beamed and scratched the nape of his neck before speaking.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me to pick up Buckbeak... he thought you may need my help in getting away from here with everything."  
  
"Oh, Remus took all the stuff before he left. I just have to wait for Harry then I can leave." Charlie smiled again.  
  
"No, you don't. Harry's at our house already. Dumbledore thought it best if he didn't come here." Charlie looked around at the crumbling walls and peeling wallpaper with disgust. "I can understand why." Charlie watched as Tonks nodded slowly, her face set in a sad expression. Coughing to cover the moment, Charlie led the hiffogriff into the hall and casting a disillusionment spell on himself and the animal. As the cold, icy sensation ran down his back he shivered and grabbed his cloak on the banister before opening the door.  
  
"Wait." Tonks ran up behind Charlie and gripped the air hoping to catch his cloak with a small fist. "Are we... are we really going?"  
  
Charlie didn't know much about the past life of Tonks. Only that a part of her family -and a bad part at that- had lived in the God-forsaken place. Still, it was part of Sirius. Charlie nodded to the girl then rolled his eyes realising that she couldn't see him for the disillusionment spell upon himself.  
  
"Yes," he murmured before stepping out into the watery fog filtered sunlight. He turned around and saw a brief glint of sorrow flit across Tonks face before she smiled sadly once more and cast a disillusionment spell upon herself. Walking out through the door Charlie marvelled at her coolness towards leaving but his attention was drawn by the object floating next to her. However, when Charlie looked again he was sure he was mistaken as whatever it was had disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Good bye Kreacher!" called Tonks before the door slammed and Charlie heard footsteps on the hard tarmac stride up to his side. "Ready?" Charlie looked down at the stop where he guessed Tonks was standing and nodded, feeling for the hiffogriff and mounting it easily.  
  
"Are you coming on Buckbeak?" Charlie listened for the sound of moving from Tonks and seconds later he felt a body clamber on the back of the animal behind him. Unsure where to grip the beast, he gripped onto the rope around Buckbeak's neck and entwined his hand in it, praying that he would be able to hold on until they reached the burrow.  
  
Gently, Charlie squeezed the sides of the hiffogriff and in seconds the animal was off the ground and flying high up into the sky. It was hard to hear over the deafening flapping of the creatures wings but after a couple of minutes into the ride, Charlie could have sworn that he heard a female scream come from behind him.  
  
"Are you ok?!" he shouted over the currents of air sweeping past them. He suddenly felt a pair of lip's near his ear and a small voice cry,  
  
"I don't like heights." Charlie laughed loudly and put one of his hands behind his back.  
  
"Hold onto my hand!" he called. After a moment's hesitation, Tonks reached for his hand and Charlie smiled feeling the smooth skin against his own burnt and blistered hands. He jumped slightly as he felt another arm move around his waist.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all!" laughed Charlie. He grinned suddenly as he saw an oddly shaped charm on the bracelet surrounding Tonks feminine wrist ending in thin fingers and chewed nails. Recognising the emblem he turned his head slightly and yelled,  
  
"You like the Weird Sisters?!" Charlie heard Tonks laugh and bend forward slightly.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"What's your favourite song?"  
  
"Oh, "Moonlight Beloved" definitely!"  
  
Charlie nodded, grinning. "Same here, although "Blue Streak" is up there."  
  
"Oh, that's a fabulous song!" The couple fell into a comfortable silence as they crossed the moonlight bathed streets of London. Charlie could see faint outlines of shops, tavern's and houses as they flew quickly by, moving up and down slightly with the beating of Buckbeak's wings.  
  
"Can you believe--" she yelled after a couple of minutes, "that after 6 years of playing quidditch at Hogwarts and 4 more in the Ministry of Magic's own team I'm still scared of flying high?" Charlie laughed again, this time a trace of impressiveness shining through.  
  
"You play quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tonks laughed. "Don't worry. I know I'll never be as good as you!" Charlie grinned, surveying the terraced houses that lined the streets below them.  
  
"I don't know what you mean!"  
  
"5 years!"  
  
"Pardon," said Charlie struggling to steer Buckbeak in the right direction.  
  
"I had to endure your quidditch talents for 5 years. I was in the Hufflepuff teams, two years below you. You're all we ever heard about."  
  
Charlie blushed, one because Tonks was singing his praises and two, because he couldn't actually remember Tonks. "5 years you say?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Funny--"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I swear I would've remembered you." Charlie was surprised when Tonks gave a loud burst of laughter.  
  
"Believe me. I don't think my own mother would have remembered me 9 years ago."  
  
"Why?" Charlie could sense Tonks grinning behind him and beamed at his own ignorance. "Why?" he repeated, laughing.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
As they couple flew over the tops of the woodland surrounding Ottery St Catchpole, Charlie silently thanked God for allowing him to come home at least one last time. It had been hard since he had last returned to Romania. The ongoing pressure of the war against vold-- well, you-know-who had taken its toll on the 28 year old. The stress of Dragons breathing fire at you was nothing compared to the attacks by death eaters over the last couple of months.  
  
The last Weasley member he had seen Bill, which was a month ago when he had learnt of Sirius' death. He had decided to visit now as his father had received news of a most intriguing sort. Charlie had yet to find out what the news was though. Desperate to see his family again, Charlie squeezed the sides of the hippogriff and the animal sped up until at last they all touched down outside the Burrow.  
  
Charlie watched Tonks with amusement as she clumsily got off Buckbeak. Her heavy boots hit the ground with a loud thud and losing her balance she fell onto the ground awkwardly. Charlie couldn't help feeling sorry for the young woman as she glowed scarlet and stood up with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
Tonks sniffed and her mouth curved but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Fine, thank you."  
  
"CHARLIE!" Charlie and Tonks turned around to see Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley running towards him followed by Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Charlie watched Tonks who grinned at Lupin, Harry and Ginny before walking slowly towards Charlie. Molly Weasley got there first however and before he knew what was happening, Charlie was embraced in a huge hug.  
  
"Oh! We've missed you so much!" Charlie grinned stupidly and let himself be led into the house by Molly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tonks kiss Remus swiftly before helping him steer the hiffogriff into the back garden. Wanting to follow the mysterious girl for linger, Charlie was annoyed when the view of her was taken by the wall of the kitchen. Putting, Tonks out of his mind, Charlie sat down at the kitchen table where Bill was beaming at him from.  
  
"Hello, baby brother. Safe trip?"  
  
"Not bad. Not bad at all."  
  
"It's so lovely to have you home Charlie dear," called Molly from the corner of the kitchen where she was laying out cakes and making tea.  
  
"Yeah, and you don't have as nearly the amount of Dragon burns that you had last time you came home," called Ginny walking in through the door behind Harry.  
  
"Thanks Gin. What a lovely sibling you are!"  
  
"Yeah. Well at least now we have someone who won't cheat in Quidditch." Ron threw a smug look across to Ginny who received it by sticking her tongue out. Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed when he saw Bill grinning at him. The younger adults left the kitchen leaving only Bill, Charlie and his Molly. He was grateful when his mother brought him a scone and a hot cup of tea which he drank greedily and finished as Tonks entered the kitchen.  
  
"Molly! Can I help with that?" Molly was just carrying her own cup of tea across to the table when Tonks ran up to her and took the mug eagerly. Walking towards the table she looked delighted when she reached her destination without tipping any. Indeed, Molly looked so proud that she gave a rare proud smile and gave the girl a one armed hug.  
  
"See I didn't spill any! You're not as clumsy as you thought."  
  
"I didn't think you were clumsy dear--" cooed Molly as Tonks left the kitchen, grabbing a biscuit from the jar on the sideboard. Charlie flinched as a huge crash suddenly came from the hall leading off the kitchen and into the living room. "--just careless."  
  
Molly rushed out of the kitchen and Charlie grinned as he heard Tonks being scolded for yet another disaster. Bill laughed heartily before drinking his tea and chewing on a biscuit slowly.  
  
"You've met Tonks then?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"And what do you think?"  
  
"She's uh... interesting."  
  
Bill grinned again and put his cup down. "I thought you'd like her. She a very lovely person once you get used to the crashes. She's almost as bad as Fred and George when it comes to making loud crashes," he added, nodding.  
  
Charlie sighed and peeled off his coat. He tried to ignore the interest he had in Tonks and quickly prompted another subject.  
  
"How are things going then? What is the big news about dad?" Bill smiled mischievously.  
  
"Ah, couldn't you like to know. I think we better wait for mum to tell you." With that Molly walked into the kitchen, red faced and fuming.  
  
"Honestly, that girl. I love her dearly like a daughter but she is clumsiness personified."  
  
"How long have you known her?"  
  
"Since last summer. Ever since Sirius met up with Remus in London. That was when he offered Grimmauld place of course. Anyway, Tonks heard from Arthur that Dumbledore was looking for people who would be willing to oppose he- who-must-not-be-named and witness about the truth. She's very useful," Bill added as an afterthought.  
  
"Useful?"  
  
"She's a--" Molly was cut off by a loud ringing from the oven. "Oh! The chicken!" Charlie stifled a laugh as his mother bustled off to the oven and opened the door gingerly. Sighing at the mouth-watering smell of his mothers cooking, Charlie turned back to Bill.  
  
"So about dad, what's the news?"  
  
Molly abruptly walked to the table and stood at proudly. "Charlie, your father has been made the minister of magic."  
  
A/N Duh duh duuuuuuuuh! Sorry, had to add that...*cough* okay, fly my pretties, review, review! 


	3. Betrayal is a hidden thing

Why?  
  
Why did she have to be so clumsy?  
  
Nursing a scratched arm, Tonks wandered into the living room and curled up into her favourite chair next to the window. Looking onto the wooded garden, Tonks watched as Ron and Harry threw a quaffle to each other while Hermione and Ginny looked of with apathy.  
  
Blinking sleepily, Tonks kicked off her heavy boots and brought her legs up to her chest, entwining her arms around them. Thinking back on the events of the morning and afternoon, Tonks felt glad that the order had finally left Grimmauld Place. It was a huge burden lifted from her.  
  
Least of all for Sirius' sake.  
  
"Come on then you two. Show me how good you've become in those horrible training sessions at Hogwarts!"  
  
Tonks started slightly as Charlie's voice drifted through the open Georgian window. Peeking over her chair once more she watched as the red headed dragon tamer tackled his brother to the ground. Tonks stifled a giggle as Bill and Ginny joined in the ruckus. Hermione was laughing heartily and Harry was smiling at the row, albeit weakly.  
  
Tonks grinned. She knew how hard it was to lose a father having done so herself and it was obvious that was what Sirius was to Harry. It was a definite positive sign that a little spark of his old self was at last beginning to shine through the sorrow.  
  
"Tonks?" Tonks jumped slightly and lost her balance. Crying out softly, she tumbled off her chair to the rolling eyes of Molly Weasley. "Are you alright dear?"  
  
"Fine." Tonks' reply was short and she stood up quickly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I wondered if you could help me by setting up the tables. It's such a lovely evening I thought we could have dinner outside."  
  
Tonks perked up immediately. "Really? Thank you!" Tonks give Molly a swift hug and put her feet into her shoes, not tying the laces, and ran through the kitchen. It was a miracle that she didn't trip but she arrived into the garden at the left of the kitchen safely. Trying hard to remember the incantation to conjure the tables from the kitchen out into the garden, Tonks drew her wand and cast the spell, causing the desired effect to happen.  
  
The tables arrived into the garden without any hassle and slowly, Tonks dropped them onto the soft grass causing a muffled thud. Next, she cast 12 chairs which were all different shapes and sizes suited to their occupier. She was quite proud of this accomplishment. It was something her mother had taught her as a little girl, and that was to charm the chairs so that the person most suited to them would instantly sit in them without knowing why they felt attached to them. Tonks had found that it was very useful to discover untrustworthy or dark people at the table. She was quite certain that none of the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry was evil but... why couldn't she be a bit nosy?  
  
Happy that nothing yet had exploded, Tonks made up 12 plates and set them onto the table. Picking up three she turned to lay them in the correct places when a deep voice from behind, startled her.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
She dropped the plates promptly and they shattered loudly into large pieces. Tonks shut her eyes, grimacing with embarrassment but seconds alter she could hear a deep hearty laugh. Opening her eyes slowly, Tonks saw Charlie leaning on the table infront of her grinning broadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He waved his hand lazily at the debris of the dinner ware and the pierced repaired themselves instantly.  
  
Tonks surveyed him quickly, taking in the tan coloured shirt and brown baggy trousers. His arms were muscular and tanned with burns apparent all the way up. At the end of them, on his wrist, was a small wooden, beaded bracelet with a minute dragon that was beating its wings up and down of its own accord. Tonks could see the bitten nails from where she was standing and smiled. She had always found that endearing in men.  
  
"What's happened now?!" Molly came out of the house and walked over to where Tonks and Charlie were standing. "Tonks, what have you done?"  
  
"Nothing." Charlie smiled at his mother and lifted the newly repaired plates. "I dropped some plates while I was laying them out. Tonks has done a great job in laying the table. Look." Tonks watched as Molly surveyed the table with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful dear. I'm sorry for snapping. It looks lovely. Oh and Charlie dear, be more careful will you. We can't go about breaking plates all day."  
  
Charlie sniggered as his mother returned into the house and his gaze once again fixed on Tonks', a knowing and cheerful glint in his eyes. Smiling still, he waved his wand and the plates along with cutlery that he had conjured, from apparently nowhere, placed themselves neatly in the correct places. He turned to leave but paused and seconds later he came to Tonks' side and put his mouth to her ear. She felt he heart beat increase dramatically and scolded herself for getting so intrigued by the mysterious Weasley she had until this morning never met.  
  
"Tonks?" Tonks made a noise of recognition as Charlie came closer still. "Try not to break any more things. I can't be around to save your neck all the time." He winked and suddenly ran off to the others where upon he threw himself at Ginny and tickled her until she was pink in the face from laughing so hard. Bill and Ron were reaching from her sides, teasing the youngest Weasley mercilessly while Hermione and Harry gazed on in amusement.  
  
It was only when her lips were beginning to become dry that Tonks realised she had her mouth open in confusion and disbelief. Shutting it quickly, Tonks sat down on the chair best suited to her (a chunky sort of chair with wide arms and a velvet pillow seat) and thought about how she had felt when Charlie was near her. How could a man who she had known for a day make her feel like a school child?  
  
Of course. She was still a school child around Charlie. Who didn't remember the fit Gryffindor, best seeker in a century? Could have played for England, they said, but went chasing dragons instead. Tonks laughed remembering Charlie's earlier comment. He would have never remembered her.  
  
She could still see her face in her mind, clearly and without vagueness.  
  
She had been a skinny witch, perfect for a chaser as she could fly fast and accurate. Her fly away hair had been a dull brown falling in loose waves. That was until she had learnt how to use her metamorphous powers to make herself a stunning beauty. She had changed her hair to lie in golden ringlets, her liquid brown eyes, changed to a sapphire blue shade. There was no doubt that many boys wanted her, and she wanted many of them. But she could never have Charlie Weasley.  
  
Sure, he had had women, he must have, but he never slept around. For that, she was almost proud of. But now, as she met him all these years later, he didn't have any idea who she was.  
  
Perhaps that's because you've stopped being so fake and started living for who you are.  
  
Nevertheless it hurt a little. After all, she had played against him in every match against Gryffindor. She thought he would have least remembered something.  
  
Remus remember... your boyfriend?  
  
Tonks thoughts suddenly flew to Remus. It was 6 o'clock. In a couple of hours, Remus would have transformed and would be alone in their flat. For a brief second, Tonks wondered if she would ignore Remus' warning and go to sit with him anyway, but sense told her that it would be folly and after the attack on Kingsley, she had to agree.  
  
Merlin, she wished time would just turn back to the previous summer. Although the threat of Voldemort still loomed, it was a so much happier time. Tonks had just been invited into a new family, something that without Kingsley she would've had in a long time and Sirius would still be with them.  
  
She could hear the familiar sounds of Sirius' last moments and shuddered, relieving the events before she herself was struck down to the floor. Her mind tended to repeat the moments before Sirius' passing frequently as if trying to taunt her. How she wished she could just go back and change things. But being an auror for a year had taught her many things and one of the largest was the fact that you simply do not change time, no matter how strong your desire is.  
  
Tonks brushed her hair back, annoyed that her thoughts would still drift to Sirius when she was feeling weak, tired or upset. Sighing to herself, she thought she would take a walk after dinner. It had been a couple of weeks since she had last been to her favourite place in the Weasley estate. It was a beautiful clearing in which Remus had declared his love for her in. She would never forget the moments of that evening. It had been the night Arthur Weasley was attacked by the snake belonging to Voldemort. They had been unaware of anything until Molly and Bill had rushed off to the hospital.  
  
Tonks could remember her and Remus reaching Grimmauld Place and watching the agony on the Weasley children and Sirius' faces. If felt silly now as she remembered that all she cared about was Remus as he went to find Dumbledore and Hestia.  
  
Tonks looked over to Molly who had just left the house with a large dish in her hand. Charlie and the others all looked over to her as she placed the dish onto the table.  
  
"Come on you lot. Dinner's up!"  
  
Several minutes later the Weasley family and Tonks were sitting down. She beamed at Bill who was sat opposite her next to Charlie. He was smiling in a knowing way and Tonks frowned, still grinning as the eldest Weasley son whispered to Charlie. She vaguely noticed that the chair Charlie had sat in was squashy like her own with wooden carvings around the solid, circular base. It had a high back that ended in a point, and over the back, there was a dragon slipping up it.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Tonks reached over to a bowl of lettuce and tipped a pile on her plate. Ginny was one side of her, Ron the other. Ginny was sat on a delicate chair with circular feet and beautiful carved roses on the side. Ron on the other hand, who was seated at the top of the table, was perched on an oak throne like seat padded with burgundy satin. The carvings on his chair were slightly more distinguished and Tonks could have sworn that they resembled the very carvings that decorated the walls of the ministry of magic.  
  
"Did you see the Cannon's play on Saturday Tonks?"  
  
Tonks grinned at Ron who was looking eagerly at her. "I did indeed, they were fantastic! Remus and I thought the game would be over in a flash, the Turnhill's were so good but the Cannon's fought well!"  
  
"I know! I was so pleased when Bill said they won--"  
  
"Seen Dean this holiday?"  
  
Tonks raised her eyebrows as Ginny blushed and Hermione looked accusingly at her. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to Harry but Tonks turned to listen to the girl's conversation. "--because I really don't think he's the one for you. You would do so much better with someone like... well, I don't know..."  
  
"Harry, perhaps," Tonks added helpfully, her lips straining to not form a smile. This was an ongoing conversation between the young women that Tonks adored getting involved in. Ginny glared but Hermione was looking thoughtful.  
  
"Oh yes, well I suppose... I didn't really think of him but yes. Of course, it's perfect! He's over Cho now--"  
  
"Gee thanks." Ginny scowled. "I'd hate to date someone not actually interested in me..."  
  
Tonks looked across to Harry who was sat in between Bill and Ron. Thankfully, the table was loud enough to cover the girl's conversation but Tonks couldn't help wish Harry could hear what they were saying. Whether she imagined it or not -and she was certain she had not- Harry was certainly looking at Ginny differently than the previous year. If Tonks didn't know better, she could've sworn that Harry was beginning to develop feelings for her, feelings that only Ron and Hermione were better at covering.  
  
"So what's the worst boyfriend you've ever had Tonks?"  
  
Tonks grinned inwardly as Ginny turned to her, shielding Hermione from view. Hermione looked torn between apology and smugness. Tonks thought hard. She hadn't dated many men, only Remus was her first steady boyfriend. Ron and Harry broke off their conversation, their eyes fixed onto hers. Her mind landing on a perfect incident, Tonks smiled and began to speak.  
  
"I know. It was my seventh year at Hogwarts. I went home for Christmas to see my mum. It was freezing cold and snowing so I decided one day to call up some of my old muggle friends and to go snowball fighting. I lived near the sea so being the idiots we were; we went down across to the pier and started throwing the snow at each other."  
  
"Like I said, it was i freezing /i cold and I was shivering madly. None the less a boy, who had been my first boyfriend, bet me that I wouldn't go swimming. I'm rubbish at swimming but as I was of age I figured it wouldn't hurt to use a little magic..." Tonks grinned as the other raised their eyebrows and chuckled. Suddenly, Tonks looked across at Charlie as he cursed loudly. The table had gone deathly silent and Molly and Arthur were looking at him with glaring faces. Tonks watched slowly as a red blush crept up Charlie's neck. Feeling his embarrassment,  
  
"So, casting a swimming and heating spell, I walked down to the pier, took off my clothes and that was the last bet he ever made with me. AND I got about 50 phone numbers!" Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all laughed loudly and Tonks grinned, glad that she had removed the attention from Charlie. Slowly, he looked up. Tonks winked at him and gave him a small grin before returning to the others.  
  
"You really did that?" Harry said quietly, a grin playing at his mouth.  
  
"I certainly did, and I was glad too! You should have seen his face. It was worth the odd looks I kept getting from the neighbours for days after.  
  
They all laughed again and Tonks took the opportunity to glance quickly at Charlie. She saw Bill and him whispering under there breaths and suddenly had a mad urge to go and sit with them.  
  
Remus.  
  
Tonks sighed; praying almost contritely that the werewolf was all right, her thoughts never truly leaving Charlie. 


	4. A Haunted Past

It struck him as odd that Tonks seemed to fit in so well with his family.

His dad had arrived quietly seconds before the meal started and Charlie glanced across at him. His father beamed back in surprise and laughed as Charlie put his thumb up in the air mouthing the words "well done." Looking back at his meal, Charlie lifted the salt shaker and dashed the white crystals over his meal while he watched Tonks talking animatedly to Ginny and Hermione. At the odd mention of quidditch, Ron, who was sitting at the end of the table, joined in the conversation. Charlie was pleased to see the frequent glances he gave Hermione during the meal if only his brother would have enough sense to see Hermione's own glances.

"Do you fancy her?" Charlie jumped at the sound of Bills voice making a large spray of salt fly everywhere. Cursing loudly, he froze as the table went silent. Squinting his eyes in embarrassment, Charlie looked down at the table and bit his lip. He could feel his mother and fathers glare and opened his mouth to apologise when Tonks voice clearly said,

"So I walked down to the pier, took off my clothes and that was the last bet he ever made with me. AND I got about 50 phone numbers!" Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all laughed loudly and the silence was immediately abandoned as their voices chatted away.

Looking up, rather in shock, Charlie could have sworn Tonks winked at him and gave him a small grin before returning to her conversation. He smiled in a rather bemused way, still watching her talking, her topic of conversation making the others laugh.

"So you do then…" Charlie responded with an angry kick on his brother's shin.

"Ouch! What was that--?"

"Shut up will you?" hissed Charlie. "I only met the girl a couple of hours ago…"

Bill gave Charlie an annoying smile as if to say "like that would make a difference to you."

"Lupin's seeing her you know."

"Really? I had no idea. I thought she passionately kissed every man that happened to be in the same place as her." Charlie dropped his fork loudly onto the china plate and clenched his fist to stop his hand from shaking. "So tell me about dad?" Charlie said trying to think of something else. "How did it happen?"

Bill smiled, ignoring Charlie's change in conversation. "It was because of Dumbledore largely. You know that after it came out about Voldemort's resurrection, Fudge was sacked. Naturally, the position fell to Dumbledore. He turned it down, of course, Hogwarts being his main priority. However, the position of Minister was still left for him to choose."

"He needed someone in the ministry, someone he could trust and who would do anything for the cause of the order. He needed a close confidant and a man who would act however irrationally to ensure the wizarding worlds safety. I think Kingsley was considered as well as Minerva but dad got it easily."

Charlie grinned and picked up his fork, jabbing a piece of lettuce. "It's amazing. And unthinkable--" he added, chewing the salad thoughtfully.

"Indeed." Bill nodded and looked across to his mother and father. "Did you spoke to dad before you left Romania?"

"Not really." Charlie grimaced remembering his last night in Romania. "I left in quite a hurry…"

"I'm sure their glad to see you safe. The attack on dad last year really opened his eyes," Bill said, nodding his head towards his father but still looking at Charlie with piercing eyes. Charlie fidgeted slightly. He loved his brother like all of his siblings but Bill and he had a certain connection made by a number of more years acquaintance."

"He and mum worry about you constantly but I think instead of saying anything, they just pray and trust that you'll be kept safe. As we all do," Bill added.

Charlie smiled sadly, his thoughts still back in Romania, and patted his brother on the back. "Cheers for that. What do you want?"

Bill sniggered. "You know me too well."

--

The evening went by cheerfully and Charlie slowly realised how much he missed his family over the year that he had been away from them. As the sun went lower in the sky, a red glow skimmed across the garden, bathing it in a surreal and calming orange tint. One by one, each seated person left until only Charlie, bill, Arthur and Tonks remained. Charlie felt restless as he watched the purple haired girl staring, with unfocused eyes, at Arthur who was telling Bill about a problem with a muggle television taken from a house in a raid two nights previously.

He would have dearly loved to join in the conversation, with his father and Bill, with enthusiasm but there was something alluring in Tonks that made his stomach twinge with a boyish excitement and made him unable to ignore the desire to sit beside her. Never one to think over things twice, Charlie made sure Bill and Arthur were in deep discussion before slipping of his chair and around the table to sit next to Tonks on the opposite side.

He didn't fail to notice the small grin she gave herself before he launched into a whispered and hurried conversation.

"So. 50 phone numbers eh? Must have been some sight…"

"I'm surprised you even know what a phone is," countered Tonks with a smile, making Charlie laugh. "You know I only said that to cover you," she added in a quiet voice. She looked embarrassed but a small twinkling in her eyes told him that she didn't mind being teased. In fact, if Charlie had to bet on it, he would've said she was enjoying the attention.

"Right. Whatever you say," said Charlie disbelievingly, his mouth forming a smile.

Tonks grinned. "I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?"

Charlie looked towards the forest to where she got begun to walk and felt the unfamiliar jolt in his stomach and his gaze lingered on her for a few seconds. The top she wore clung to her surprisingly curvy figure and the low cut baggy trousers ruffled slightly against her legs as she took each stride.

Pushing down on the table, Charlie stood up and jogged leisurely over to Tonks. Her purple hair had a distinct red tinge to it due to the sun and had not someone known the truth, they would have believed her to be a member of his family. He vaguely wondered whether her hair colour was natural when Tonks spoke.

"I love it here." They had entered the chilly shade of the forest now and Charlie looked around realising that he hadn't been therein over a year. The sound of the wildlife in the garden had strangely disappeared in the canopy of dark green pine and the sweet smell of grass had been replaced with the sickly aroma of bluebells that was none the less pleasing.

The couple walked deep into the forest until the reached a clearing that had one solitary tree stump in the centre. Tonks suddenly took her wand out and Charlie squinted, dreading the outcome of whatever spell she was about to perform. However, when Charlie plucked up the courage to open his eyes he was amazed to find tiny pinpricks of light twinkling from the trees and Tonks was sat, perfectly fine, wand away, against the tree trunk.

Merlin… She looked beautiful in the dusky light.

"Well? Are you going to sit down or not?"

Bossy aren't we?

As if not having a mind of his own, Charlie practically ran over to where Tonks sat and placed himself next to her making Tonks grin slightly.

"How did you find this place?" asked Charlie, gazed at the beautiful redwood trees surrounding them. "I've lived here over 20 years and I've never come across it…"

"Remus and I come here."

Charlie was surprised when he felt his stomach flip and his shoulders droop slightly. "Are you and Remus--"

"Yes."

"Oh." Charlie nodded, without really knowing why, and picked a blade of grass from the ground, absently stripping it of its thin fibres. Tonks, meanwhile, had kicked off her heavy boots, to reveal purple striped socks, and settled into the long grass around the tree base.

"So why are you home?"

Charlie quickly looked at Tonks who still had her eyes closed. The light summer breeze was blowing her hair lightly and Charlie was grateful himself for the cool, refreshing breeze that was sweeping around the forest glade. Charlie hadn't thought back to the reasons for his departure from Romania. Merlin, he hadn't wanted to. He knew they would haunt him enough in the days to come and he wanted to keep them out of his mind for as long as possible…

_The wind was fierce making the four figures pull up their cloaks around themselves as they waited patiently for their target, each minute passed causing a chill of foreboding over the group._

_"It's flipping freezing," hissed a beautiful women with long raven hair and icy blue eyes. "Drahl, there is no point in being here. What's your proof that you-know-who's dark ones will be here tonight, eh?"_

_"A hunch, Sianna. Due to Drake and his night time wanderings…"_

_A tall man with sallow skin grinned towards the fourth person, a red head who had not spoken, and turned back towards Sianna._

_"And, my darling, you should've have been there when I found out. They were cowering before me. I love that power, don't you? You can only elicit it in them on certain occasions--"_

_"You know, it help when you threaten them with their life," Drahl pointed out as a swirl of wind swept through the dark alley where the four stood._

_"I would've thought his kiss was a greater worry for them…" smirked __Charlie__, imagining the scene. __Drake__ scowled._

_"How IS the dragon keeping going, __Charles__? It would be such a shame, don't you think if you day you had an accident…"_

_"What kind of accident?" __Charlie__ grinned as Drakes eye's glinted red._

_"It would be awful if say someone enchanted a dragon to breathe fire in the direction of your manhood…"_

_The three laughed loudly as __Charlie__ rolled his eyes and blushed slightly. "My enormous manhood, thank you._

_Drake__ raised his eyebrows suggestively while Sianna smirked and cast a sideward glance at Drahl. Charlie snorted, wrapping his cloak tighter around him and moving his feet, hoping to return some of the heat lost by the icy wind._

_"So you reckon my word isn't reliable," teased Drake as he sidled around Sianna and stood behind her, putting his hands on her waist and resting his head upon her shoulder. Drahl scowled slightly but didn't move, preferring to look onwards into the dark with his bright green eyes._

_"Whenever hasn't your word been reliable," Sianna countered, grinning towards Drahl. Charlie laughed and slouched down beside the door of an old, abandoned tavern back door. He lit a cigarette, which he had withdrawn from his cloak, and lit it with his wand. The tip glowed bright for a second before dulling into a red ember._

_"How about a wager. If the Voldes dolls turn up, you owe me 5 galleons."_

_Sianna looked as though she was thinking for a second before she smiled and held out her hand. "Deal!" The couple shook hands as Drahl rolled his eyes and __Charlie__ shook his head smiling._

_"You'll never win Siany."_

_"You never know. One of these days, he's bound to come off with a lie. And if I win… I'll make him pay." She grinned and turned around to face Drahl, resting her finger under his chin._

_Suddenly, a movement behind them in the darkness made all four stiffen and draw their wands. Each of them automatically faced the dark area at the end of the alley from where the sound had derived, each breathing slowly, their eyes alert._

_"We've got company," hissed Drake as four figures faced them, their faces masks, their postures challenging._

_"How many are there?" whispered Drahl as he stood protectively against Sianna's side behind __Charlie__ and Drake who had their wands stretched out, a lumos spell on both their weapons._

_"Only four. We can beat them wands down!"_

_"Hey, Drake…" Sianna handed the vampire infront of her 5 galleons which she dug out of her long coat. "One of these days, darling. One of these days…"_

_"Thanks baby. It's nice to know that someone goes through with their debts."_

_Sianna grinned, still facing the group of death eaters. "Right, come on lads! Shouldn't be to hard--"_

_"Oi! You! Friend or foe?"_

_"Dumbledore or Voldemort?" __Drake__ responded._

_"The Dark Lord is our sole master!"_

_"Then these guys are our soul target," sniggered __Drake__ as he lurched forward and sent a curse at the Death Eater who had spoken. __Drake__ had just reached the death eaters when a chill rebounded off the walls and Dumbledore's army froze. Out of the gloomy mists of the filthy alley came at least 10 more death eaters. Even with the adorned masks, it was apparent that the eyes of each of them were glinting hungrily._

_Drake's cry was the signal needed to bring the other 3 back from their stupor. However, it was too late and as the three began to move, two death eaters ceased each of them, much to raucous laughter. Their wands were taken instantly, thrown to the floor in a triumphant display._

_"You're going to regret ever speaking in that tone." Drake's eyes shone with fear as he looked towards __Charlie__. Sianna's whimpers were piercing the darkness as her death eaters gripped her tightly. Then, in the chaos, __Charlie__Weasley__ felt his stomach dive as he witnessed the subsequent events._

_In a second, Drahl had kicked the death eater on his right and dived for his wand. In a blast of light the two death eaters holding Sianna were cursed to the ground leaving Sianna to run to her a __Charlie__'s abandoned wands and curse the other death eater holding Drahl. She grabbed his hand and ran to __Charlie__ where she and Drahl made short work of the men holding him. Charlie saw the flash of hope in her eyes and small smile when a bolt of light shot between Drahl and he, landing in her chest._

_The pain in Drahls face, as Sianna fell gracefully backwards, was agonising to see. The sound of her crumpled body as she hit the ground echoed off the walls sickeningly. Charlie, unable to watch the couple as Drahl hugged her to his breast desperately, turned and cursed the men holding Drahl. Only two death eaters were now left, circling the 3 fighters who were crouched around the fourths limp body._

_"Sianna…Sianna…please, darling. Please… Baby, I love you. Please…" Drahl held Sianna closer as her eyes flickered softly._

_"I love you too darling…"_

_The girl went limp in Drahls arms and __Charlie__ felt a wave of nausea hit him as he fell back on his haunches. Drake was lime white, his eyes glinting red with fury, his fangs bared. In an instant, Drahl was stood, his wand directed towards the two death eaters._

_"You killed her…" he said softly, his eyes turning, his fangs growing as he spoke. "YOU KILLED HER!" He ran madly at the death eaters giving neither Drake nor __Charlie__ a chance to stop him._

_The curse that ended his life glowed bright green for a second before the alley dipped into its misty blackness once more. He landed almost perfectly next to Sianna, a frown etched upon his face, his eyes wide with surprise. __Charlie__ and Drake paused for a second before __Drake__ shook his head._

_"Run….run….RUN come on," he said, seemingly coming to his senses. "Come on, we have to go, we have to…leave…we have to go…"_

_The two men ran down the street at disapparated at the end, landing in a darkened room of an old inn._

_"You have to go to __England__. You have to leave…" whispered __Drake__ fearfully as __Charlie__ stood still, his mind replaying the horrid scene he had just witnessed, over and over again._

_"Are you alright...?" _

"Are you alright?" the voice repeated and Charlie looked towards Tonks who was gazing at him with concern. "You've gone really white! Do you want to go back up to the house?"

Charlie nodded weakly and stood up.

"I thought I'd come and see my parents. You know, they wanted to tell me about dad. That's why I'm home."

Tonks nodded, smiling happily and Charlie felt relieved she had taken his word.

He prayed that he would never have to remember the real event again.


	5. Things can only get better

_Tonks looked around, her mind hazy. She could vaguely see the outline of a handsome man with grey eyes. He was leading her down a pathway... it looked vaguely familiar but where it was, she couldn't tell. Around them echoed the sounds of hushed voices and their footsteps as they took each stride. After an eternity of walking down the long black corridor, the man led her into a round room them descended in flights of stairs and ended with a round dais at the base. Tonks felt herself freeze as the man smiled at her before walking calmly down the steps and through the solitary curtain that was blowing slightly in a light breeze. She wanted to cry out; to stop the man. Remus appeared next to her and held her waist as she fought to run down the steps.  
  
"He's gone Tonks. There's nothing you can do..."  
  
The scene changed.  
  
Tonks found herself in an alley way, cornered by three men in white masks who were laughing and taunting her. She was screaming, praying for an escape. Praying that she was dreaming and that soon she would wake. Suddenly a man fell into her and looked up with pleading, silver eyes. His hair was dark, his mouth stained with blood which Tonks was horrified to see, was not his own.  
  
"Tell him. We need... we need him. Tell..."  
  
The man was suddenly struck to the floor and Tonks screamed as the closest death eater strode forward, his wand raised. She could see the blood stains on the robes of the man before her, a cruel picture of what would become of her blood once he had muttered the curse...  
  
"Avarda kedavra..."_  
  
Tonks screwed up her eyes in frustration as the sunlight streamed in from the wide window in her loft bedroom. She rubbed her bleary eyes and rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a dull thud. Groaning, she stood up awkwardly, stretching widely to un-flex the muscles in her back, and walked zombie-like out of her bedroom door and down the three flights of stairs that led to the kitchen. The dream she had been having was blurry in her mind. She could still see a man, cowering infront of her. The words "tell him" still burnt upon her memory but what or whom they were for were a mystery to her.  
  
Yawning, Tonks pushed open the kitchen door and walked inside, waving at Ginny and Molly who looked up and smiled at her. At the corner of the table sat Bill who -once he looked up from the newspaper he was reading- beamed and waved back at Tonks.  
  
"Good morning sweetie. How are you today?"  
  
"Not ba--ba--d" she mumbled stifling a yawn. "Anything interesting?" She gestured towards the news paper and Bill threw it towards her.  
  
"Page 4. It's not a lot of good now..."  
  
Tonks frowned, unnerved by Bill's tone of uncharacteristic bitterness, and opened the Daily Prophet to the designated page. She gasped as she read the large title.  
  
**_"SIRIUS BLACK - FULL PARDON GIVEN TO GRYFINDOR HERO."_**  
  
Bill gestured for her to read on as Tonks glanced at him with saddened eyes.  
  
_**"Sirius Black, famous for being the traitor that caused the death's of Mr James Potter and Mrs Lily Potter, was today pardoned in an official speech by the department of Law enforcement and unspeakables. Arthur Weasley, minister of magic, stated after the speech that it was an overdue apology and one that is useless due to the death of Black two months ago. However, the thanked the ministry for their cooperation in handling the matter with dignity and discreteness. Black's relatives will be given a metal for his bravery and determination as it has been found that through his search, Black constantly fought in the battle to overcome...well... you-know-who...."**_  
  
Tonks frowned and gazed across at Bill who sighed heavily and reached for a piece of toast on the rack in the centre of the table.  
  
"Did Arthur have anything to do with the pardon?" asked Tonks dully.  
  
"No," replied Molly as she set a plate of bacon and eggs down infront of Tonks. "They came to the conclusion themselves after a confession of Fudge's and a witness statement from Dumbledore and Moody.  
  
Tonks nodded, looking at the plate and not feeling hungry in the slightest. Every mention of Sirius caused another dull ache to throb in her chest.  
  
Merlin, she missed him.  
  
"When...when you going back to school Gin?" Tonks said, trying to change the subject. She smiled weakly, aware that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears and grabbed a piece of toast, taking a bite so that she could concentrate on anything other than her cousin.  
  
"Two days," said Ginny gloomily. "I swear the holidays are becoming shorter each year..."  
  
"Nope. You're just doing more," called Ron's voice as he entered the room with Harry and sat down beside Tonks. Harry on the other hand sat beside Ginny. Tonks noticed that he was trying very hard to make the action appear casual. However, HE didn't see the small grin flash between Ginny and Tonks before Hermione walked in, rubbing her eyes just as Tonks had done and looking very tired.  
  
"Ruff nigh'?" called Ron as he munched his way through the breakfast that his mother had just placed infront of him.  
  
"Mmm... I was up late."  
  
"'Ow cume?"  
  
"Oh, I was just writing a letter."  
  
Tonks had to struggle hard as Ron's eyes flashed and he nearly spat the piece of bacon that he was chewing out.  
  
"Who to?" he growled as he swallowed the meat.  
  
"Oh, no-one." Hermione's cheeks flushed as she realised that the whole table was now staring at the couple with avid interest. Molly obviously picked up on the silence as she bustled over and began talking about the journey to Hogwarts. Tonks smiled, glad that she was in such a loving family that could ease her pain in minutes.  
  
"How are you doing Harry?"  
  
The table went silent but Tonks kept her smile on her face. No-one had openly spoken to Harry all summer and she thought it was about time to change that. Infact, Harry grinned as he looked up at Tonks.  
  
"I'm alright," he replied.  
  
"Good," Tonks said cheerfully. She was about to take a slice of toast when she saw Harry reach for the newspaper. Her mind flashed the picture of Sirius in black and white and she dived across the table knocking over a bottle of milk onto the floor.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Molly!" cried Tonks as she stood up and went to mop up the milk.  
  
"Sit down!" Molly swept the mess up in an instant with her wand and turned to the newspaper. "Why on earth do you want--"  
  
"Tornado results, got to know them before I go to work, keep on top of the lads."  
  
Bill snorted into his breakfast and Tonks hit his leg hard under the table.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Harry grinned at Tonks once more looking quite worried about her mental state of health and Tonks took the newspaper from him and hid it under the table.  
  
"Hello, hello!"  
  
Tonks looked towards the door where Charlie was stood in a loose vest and baggy, checked trousers. Tonks groaned, wondering if her morning could get any worse, and lowered her head, taking a long draft of coffee in the cup beside her which turned out to be...  
  
"Hey! That's mine!"  
  
Tonks stared horrified at Bill who was trying to frown but grinning widely never the less. Tonks handed the mug back but he laughed and pushed it back towards her.  
  
"It's alright love; I can handle having yours instead..." He reached for Tonks' untouched mug and took a sip. "At least you have it the same as me..."  
  
"White, two sugars," said Charlie as he sat opposite Tonks. "Starting early today are we?"  
  
Tonks blushed but Bill stood up for her...  
  
_Kind of..._  
  
"She's not ALWAYS stupid," he countered, looking almost angrily at his brother. Tonks was burning scarlet now and she got up hastily, her chair scraping on the blue slate of the kitchen floor. A brief flash of realisation swept into Charlie's eyes before Tonks mumbled her goodbye and jogged to the door, squeezing past Charlie. He grabbed hold of her arm with his large, calloused hand and smiled with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"  
  
"It's alright. You don't even know me. I don't mind insults from strangers." Tonks ran out of the kitchen and rolled her eyes as she saw Charlie leave the kitchen and try to come after her. "I'll see you for tea," she yelled before jogging up the stairs to her bedroom, feeling worse than when she had read the newspaper.  
  
--  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" laughed the wizard at the reception desk in the ministry of magic as Tonks apparated into the halls half an hour later.  
  
"Nothing," she hissed, stumbling over her long cloak. Passing the guard, who was trying not to snigger, Tonks strode hastily into the lifts and ascended into the auror level. Taking a deep breath, she watched with bored interest as each person got on and off the lift, flying letters and notes accompanying each colleague. It was only as they reached the auror sector that Tonks realised that a letter had been hitting her elbow.  
  
Taking the letter, Tonks smiled at the trademark red letters 'Only to be opened by the addressee', opened the letter and read the spiky script of Kingsley.  
  
_"Tonks,  
  
Where are you girl? I couldn't find you at work yesterday 'noon! Did you stay at Grimmauld Place over night? I haven't seen Remus either. He wasn't home last night. Moody's at home - he'll be at Arthur and Molly's for dinner. I'll meet up at lunch. 2 O'clock sound good to you? We can go to Diagon Alley. No-one from the ministry goes there for lunch and I've got to get a few things. We can call in on Fred and George while we're there too!  
  
See you then,  
  
Love K."_  
  
Tonks grinned and stored the letter away in her trouser pocket, brushing a strand of her purple hair out of her eyes. It was still vital that as little as possible knew of her and Kinsley's friendship. It could easily jeopardise the order.  
  
Tonks entered her office to the left of the long corridor and sat down heavily on the revolving chair at her desk. Her mind was still buzzing from breakfast, heat rising in her cheeks from the embarrassment that she still felt. Groaning, Tonks rubbed her eyes before taking off her coat and reaching for the two letters that lay in her inbox tray.  
  
The first happened to be a letter discussing her patrol times for the following week. She groaned when she noticed that every afternoon and evening was taken up by patrolling Knockturn Alley. Nevertheless, she thought vaguely that she could go and see Fred and George in Diagon Alley afterwards. This cheered her up somewhat and she opened the next letter which turned out to be sent by Emmiline Vance who worked in St Mungo's and requested the help of Tonks to discuss a case involving a man who was breeding Illegal poisonous chickens and selling them to people. She also sent her love and promises of seeing Tonks soon.  
  
Tonks massaged her neck and set to work, pausing only for a second to greet the auror, Yates, that worked in the same office as her. It was 1 o'clock when a beautiful brown owl swept in through the window and landed perfectly on Tonks' desk. Picking the letter up, Tonks' heart leap as she recognised the flowing script immediately. Tearing open the envelope addressed to "Miss Tonks", Tonks virtually skim read the letter, desperate to take it all in.  
  
_"Dearest Tonks.  
  
I'm sorry about last night. Please forgive me but after Kinsley... I love you too much to see you get hurt by me. Are you staying at the Weasleys tonight? I can't come home for the next three days (I'm sorry, my love!) because Dumbledore wants me to patrol and meet up with a few contacts. But I'll see you when I get back.  
  
All my love,  
  
Remus  
  
X"_  
  
Tonks read through the letter again unbelievingly and slumped in the chair, feeling as though the wind had been knocked from her. He wasn't coming home for another 3 nights. 3 Nights.  
  
_3 nights without Remus._  
  
Tonks lay her head on the desk and groaned softly before sitting up and hitting the desk in frustration.  
  
_Merlin, he is so dead._  
  
3 nights. She had hardly seen him, if not for the hospital visits where he fussed, since Sirius' death. And what made matters worse was that she now had to go and live with the Weasleys for 3 days.  
  
_And that meant living with Charlie._  
  
"What is it?!" she growled as someone knocked loudly on her door. A very timid looking Kingsley peered around the door before he grinned. He walked in a shut the door before seating himself on Tonks desk, hands between his knees, and staring at her with obvious amusement.  
  
"You alone?"  
  
"Yates just left," mumbled Tonks, biting her thumbnail as she worried over the letter.  
  
Kingsley raised one eyebrow. "What's up with you?"  
  
Tonks scowled and threw him the letter that had been crushed in her anger. Kingsley skimmed the letter quickly before smiling sympathetically and throwing the letter back onto Tonks' desk.  
  
"Fancy having lunch early?"  
  
Tonks looked at the odd bits of paperwork on her desk and stood up. "Let's go."  
  
Kingsley grinned and stood up also. "That's my girl. I don't have anything on until 3 o'clock. My departments been really quite what with Sirius' death and suchlike--" He stopped as he saw Tonks' face. "Oh, Tonks. I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's ok," she said quickly. "I'm going to have to get use to his name soon aren't I? Right, I don't have anything specific until patrols later at 5. Emmiline wants to see me but that can wait," she said, running over what she had to do in a desperate effort to forget the letter. Kingsley opened the door and drew his wand out. "We better meet there in case we are seen. I'll be outside Quality Quidditch Supplies." With that Kingsley apparated loudly leaving Tonks alone in the empty office. She walked towards the door slowly, thinking things could only better as her night shift came.

How wrong she was...


	6. Getting to know you

Hangs head in shame  
  
The first of June? That was my last update? I'm very sorry guys! grin I promise the next updates will be A LOT quicker. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do. I think things start to get interesting from here in so give me a chance after the lack of updating beam  
  
Thanks for the reviews as always! Each one is like a little drop of sunshine rolls eyes at own cheesiness  
  
Anyhoo, on with the show!  
  
Charlie couldn't help but feel guilty as he sat at the table for dinner that evening and noticed that Tonks wasn't present. It was a humid and sticky evening, one that living in Romania, he was unused to. Nevertheless, he still enjoyed the humid weather, even it he did prefer the cold. As molly and the others including Kingsley, Moody and Emmiline put the tables inside the house, Charlie left the garden and walked into the cool shade of the kitchen. In the corner sat Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, all packing their things away ready for the journey to Hogwarts the following day. Bill was standing next to the fireplace talking to Fleur's head which was bobbing in between the flames and Mundungus and Hestia were deep in conversation by the kitchen table, a small grin creeping over Hestia's face every now and again.  
  
Charlie wondered absently to do when he caught a glimpse of Fred and George's clock hands in the corner of the kitchen. They were both pointed towards "Home," meaning that they were more then likely in Diagon Alley. Pulling out his wand, Charlie apparated to Diagon Alley. Excitement filled him as he realised that he hadn't seen his brothers in over a year and he walked happily along the cobble street enjoying the cooler air in the shadows of the shops and the red glow cast by the low sun.  
  
Charlie reached the porch of 91b Diagon Alley feeling the happiest he had done in many days. The gold letters of "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" sparkled above him and grinning, Charlie knocked the door and waited for his brothers. After a few minutes of no answer, Charlie had begun to get restless when he suddenly saw a shadowy figure come towards to door. He stood back, waiting for the door to be opened but when it was, he couldn't stop the expression of confusion that crept over him as he gazed at the host.  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
"Charlie." Tonks' voice sounded equally surprised but she was frowning rather than smiling as Charlie was. Charlie was jolted out of his reverie as Fred appeared behind Tonks grinning.  
  
"Charlie! Nice to see you home! Why don't you come in? We were just talking about you..." Fred gave his brother a swift embrace and Charlie stepped inside the shop. It was adorned by strange looking jars of sweets and items and Charlie found himself open mouthed at the strange and intricate objects. Fred stood proudly beside him and waved a hand around. "So? What do you think?"  
  
"It's...well, it's great Fred! I don't think mum would approve of me saying this but uh... I'm really proud of yourself and George!"  
  
"Do mine ears deceive me or did my prodigal brother recite my name?"  
  
Charlie beamed as George came up and similarly hugged him as Fred had done.  
  
"Hey baby bro, how you doing?"  
  
"Not bad, not bad. Hey, we've been hearing all about you from the lovely Miss Tonks Char!" Charlie looked towards Tonks who had gone pink and was scowling at George.  
  
"Really? What kind of things has she been saying? Nothing good I hope." Charlie grinned wickedly at Tonks but she looked away and walked into the back room. Charlie frowned and looked towards Fred. "What have I said now?"  
  
"Ah nothing," sighed Fred. "She's got boyfriend troubles."  
  
Charlie felt wrong that he got so excited over this information. "Really? Have her and Remus broken up?"  
  
"Oh no, they're a strong couple. They'll probably get married." George nodded happily and Charlie felt his stomach flip over.  
  
Married.  
  
Great.  
  
You're after a married woman... well... not married...  
  
...  
  
...And you're not after her!  
  
Charlie shook his head believing that he was indeed going insane.  
  
"So what was she saying?"  
  
"How you embarrassed her--" started Fred.  
  
"--At breakfast."  
  
"And how you've been odd with her--"  
  
"--after she spoke to you about Romania."  
  
The twin raised their eyebrows at Charlie who stood speechless. "I didn't mean to upset her... Is she really upset?"  
  
"Find out for yourself," George said, grabbing his coat and walking towards the door.  
  
"See you later big bro. I'm staying at the Burrow in a couple of weeks as George is entertaining Alicia." George grinned as Fred kissed the air.  
  
"See you Charlie!"  
  
The two twins disappeared as Charlie was left open mouthed on the shop floor. "Fred? The pasta's done. Shall I...?" Tonks walked into the room and stared at Charlie in confusion. "Where are Fred and George?"  
  
"Uh... they had to dash off." Charlie suddenly became fully aware that he was left alone in the shop with Tonks and a spear of desire shot through him. However, he was saved from having to worry about his feelings by the hissing sound that was coming from the back room. Tonks let out a loud gasp before running madly into the kitchen. Charlie followed dutifully and snickered as he saw the plumes of smoke that were rising from an old muggle cooker.  
  
"No! No! Argh! Charlie, help me will you?--"  
  
Charlie instantly whipped out his wand and cast a water spell at the flames. A spark of life exploded from the pan before the flames disappeared and Tonks looked sorrowfully at the stove.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I'm usually really good at cooking meals!" Tonks was still staring in disbelief at the smouldering remains of the pasta bake while Charlie restrained a giggle. He was grinning wickedly, truly realising the extent of Tonks' clumsiness. "Look how about I treat us to dinner somewhere?"  
  
"Oh, there's no need," replied Charlie quickly, immediately jumping to the negative response that his mind usually did when being offered 'charity'. He felt his ears and neck heat and coughed loudly. "I've eaten already," he added quickly, ensuring his tone was a little softer. Tonks nodded at him before grabbing her coat.  
  
"I figured that you'd say that. Same with all Weasley men, the twins and Bill are exactly the same. Look, it's not charity or pity or anything else like that. Personally I think you're in one of the richest wizarding families that I've ever met. Okay, so you may not have untold riches but your family has so much love! And your house is the best I've ever stayed in although come to think of it... that may be because you've given me the best room to stay in." She grinned making Charlie feel a huge slab of embarrassment lift from his chest.  
  
He was amused at two things. The first was that fact that the room -actually it was the attic- was hardly the nicest room in the world. The second was that he found it amusing and oddly comforting that Tonks seemed to know exactly how he was feeling and what was more, didn't mind.  
  
I love you Fred and George.  
  
Without another thought, Charlie took Tonks' proffered arm and disappeared into the street of Diagon Alley, the burnt meal discarded in the bin at the back of the building. Tonks led him down the street passed the many shops that were shutting. She waved at Florence Fortesque and Mr Branche - the quidditch shop owner - before leading Charlie into the cool shade of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hello Young Miss Tonks, Master Weasley," rasped Ton the innkeeper as the couple walked across the old tavern.  
  
"Hey Tom!"  
  
"Tom!" cried Tonks and she ran across to the old inn keeper, tripping slightly and hitting a few stools. He gave the couple a toothless grin. "How are you my friend?" she asked, giving the man a swift hug.  
  
"Better than ever! My only problem is the mirror on the third floor. Every time I walk up to the blessed thing, it reminds me I'm growing older everyday!" Tonks and Tom laughed loudly before the young witch took Charlie out of the pub into the busyness of the main street.  
  
"Where are you taking me Miss Tonks?" he asked with a grin as Tonks led him down a small back alley that led into another street. The shop front sparked in the low sun and highlighted the tones in the trees that were placed intermittently down that road.  
  
Tonks grinned mischievously. "Welcome to my world." Charlie raised one eyebrow and squinted at the shops with more interest. Shop after shop full of Muggle artefacts lay out before them and Tonks grinned. "This is a chip shop," she said, gesturing towards a glass frontage shop.  
  
"Explain?"  
  
"Muggles come here to buy food. You can exchange muggle money for food." She grinned once again at his bemused expression. "Follow me..."  
  
Charlie blinked. "Muggles," he sighed before disappearing into the shop after Tonks. 5 minutes later Charlie stood outside the shop clutching a paper wrap full of chips. Tonks, who was beside her, was grinning as she ate the food contentedly.  
  
"They won't hurt," she mumbled, casting a sideward glance at Charlie.  
  
"I know what they are," he said rolling his eyes. "I just... well... they're mugglish."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "What are you? A Malfoy in disguise?"  
  
Charlie smiled sheepishly and the couple set off at a slow gait, working their way through the snakelike alleyways and London streets. After they had walked for at least an hour, not caring where they went so long as they were together, Charlie had to admit that Tonks was indeed an amazing creature that he had given less credit then was deserved. The more he learnt from her, the more he grew to like her. She was funny but often not intentionally so. She was highly knowledgeable but most of the information was about useless things which were none-the-less fascinating.  
  
"I mean, it's not like I don't like being muggle born—"she said as the couple reached a park bench and she flopped inelegantly onto it. The sky had grown dark with night and a soft warm breeze played on Charlie's face. From the buildings around them, small lights twinkled invitingly and the sweet smell of grass and flowers lingering in the air.  
  
"—it's just. Well, I don't know. Being in the magical world has so many uses! And if I had stayed in that environment I would've never been able to use my metamorphagus powers—"She gasped and raised her hand to her mouth in horror but Charlie was gaping at her in amazement.  
  
"You never told me that you were a metamorphagus!"  
  
Tonks grinned awkwardly. "Of course. I forgot. You don't know, do you?"  
  
"Well come on," laughed Charlie, taking aback by this new piece of information. "Show me what you can do..."  
  
Charlie watched in amazement as Tonks screwed her face up and seconds later her purple layered hair turned into black and black short spikes.  
  
"Amazing!" Charlie clapped and watching in awe as Tonks began changing her appearance more and more, each different guise earning a round of applause.  
  
"Okay," grinned Tonks after a while, her voice slightly breathless from the rapid changes and from laughing so hard. "What do you think of this?"  
  
Charlie watched, open mouthed, as the lead singer of The Weird Sisters transformed, slowly, into another woman. It was a second before he found his voice.  
  
"The Hufflepuff seeker..."  
  
Tonks' hair fell in bouncy, golden ringlets that ended at her curved, thin waist.  
  
"How do you know...?" Charlie paused, his mind turning.  
  
She couldn't possibly be...  
  
"You were her?!" he said incredulously but Tonks was shaking her head sadly as she dissolved back into her original figure.  
  
"No Charlie. I'm not 'her'. I never was 'her'. She was the person I so desperately wanted to be but never will be. I created her to make me a better person. To be liked and yeah... even loved. Tonks couldn't get that on her own. She needed 'her' to do it for her. But she never was 'her'..." she finished and Charlie saw that her eyes had become unusually bright.  
  
For the first time since they had had met, Charlie realised that Tonks had a greater depth than probably anyone had ever realised. It seemed to make her worth so much more than any of the seemingly brainless girls that he had ever dated before.  
  
It also made her damn sexy.  
  
With a small jolt to his stomach, he realised that it would probably take a life time to understand her. One that a very lucky man would one day have. One that Remus would probably have...  
  
"I can assure you," whispered Charlie, "That you are worth 100 times more than any of the girls you wanted to be like." She gazed at him suddenly and he felt her face heat and she smiled warmly at him. He cleared his throat quickly. "Come on." He reached for her hand. "Let's go home. Mum will be wondering where I've got too..."  
  
Tonks grinned and stood on tiptoes to give Charlie a hug. "Thanks Charlie," she whispered and he felt his stomach knot, his heart beating at what was surely an audible level. Her eyes were boring into his, their lips now only centimetres apart. He vaguely wondered if they would taste salty or whether her own taste would make the kiss sweet. His head was swimming as he lowed his head a little, their faces now so close that he could see the eyeliner bordering her almond shaped eyes.  
  
"I guess I need my sleep anyway." She moved away from him suddenly and Charlie felt his head begin to clear from its dazed state but he couldn't think about anything other than her soft lips so close to his.  
  
"Yeah... uh yeah..." he stammered, not really understanding what or why he was speaking.  
  
"Stupid dreams..."  
  
Charlie frowned, understanding her clearly for the first time in at least 5 minutes. "Dreams?"  
  
"Yeah," Tonks replied, getting out her wand to apparate home. "The first was about... Sirius... But then it changed. I was with a man. He kept telling me that I had to tell someone something." Tonks screwed up her face as if trying to remember something. "I don't think he told me what it was though. I don't think he even told me his name! Although... thinking about it... I have this one name in my mind... but I'm sure I just imagined it..."  
  
She waved a careless hand but Charlie was now looking at her with intense curiosity. The kiss was now forgotten as Charlie's new found interest haunted him almost sinisterly. "Can you remember the name?" he asked, without knowing why.  
  
"Drake."  
  
It was as though someone had physically punched him. It was too much a coincidence after everything that had happened.  
  
"Can you remember what he looked like?"  
  
"Uh... he had black hair... sallow skin—"  
  
"Was there blood on him?" Charlie asked desperately. Tonks' eyes were now glinting with fear but she nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Charlie felt a wave of relief sweep over him. If Drake had blood on him, it surely meant that he had bitten his attackers. Charlie raised his head to his forehead in effort to try and collect his thoughts.  
  
"Charlie..." whispered Tonks resting her hand on his shoulder. "How do you know...?"  
  
"Drake... is a vampire. A good one," he added, seeing the look of horror on Tonks' face. "He was my closest companion in Romania. That's why I was sent out there. Under the guise of being a dragon trainer, I worked for the order by recruiting as many as I could for the future war against you-know- who. Drake was the first to join our cause and since our meeting 4 years ago, he has saved many souls from the curse of joining he-who-must-not-be- named. If he's injured, the whole of our main core is down. 2 killed. 1 left. Drake was our only hope until I got more people from here to come with me and help. If he's down the death eaters will be able to gain control of whole villages..."  
  
Tonks was looking at Charlie in incredulity and disbelief but he hardly noticed, his worries focused entirely on Drake and his current condition. "If he entered your dreams," he said slowly, "he must need our help urgently. He would never use that ability otherwise. It's too risky." Charlie ran a hand through his hair in desperation. "I've got to get to Dumbledore and then Drake as soon as possible. If he can contact some of our people near Drake, they'll be able to stop the death eaters from getting further into Romania."  
  
Charlie glanced at Tonks who had a look a determination on her small face. "In that case..." she whispered, "There isn't a moment to lose." She grabbed her wand and an empty crisp packet on the ground.  
  
"Portus," she said clearly. For a second, the packet glowed an eerie blue in the darkness before returning, once more, to its original colour. "Take this," she said, handing the rubbish to Charlie who looked at her questioningly. "It will take you to Hogwarts," she explained before placing it in his hand.  
  
"Good luck..." she whispered and Charlie looked at her thankfully before feeling the familiar jolt behind his navel and disappearing into the night. 


	7. Change of Heart

_Dodgy chapter ahead I'm afraid. May even be N-17. tuts to self I don't know why I write smut but it's so fun! Anyway, Hope the update is good(grin) I'll try and get the next one up quickly. Oh, and thankies so much for comments! It means oodles and produces quicker updates (beam)_

Tonks opened the door to Remus flat with the specific charm and strolled down the hall and left into the small but cosy living room. Her joints were stiff, her eyelids heavy. Her body seemed to have absorbed much of the pain and anxiousness of Charlie over the last few hours as he strived to find out what had happened to his friend. On leaving Charlie, she had travelled from London back to the Burrow where she and the others had spent an hour trying to reach Dumbledore and explain the situation. Tonks relived the moment when they had heard that Charlie had finally contacted Drake and apparated to Romania using the specific apparition point in the centre of London. They would be home by morning and until then Tonks was determined to not worry about Charlie.

How odd it was that her heart had jolted painfully as he had told his family and her of his plans to travel back to his land? She had wondered why it had affected her so much as he gave her once last glance before dissolving in the empty streets of London. Now though, she had returned to Remus' house where she hoped for some solace. Placing her coat and bag over the chair near to the door, she walked over to the sofa and sat heavily on it, her spine relaxing to the shape of the seat as she breathed a sigh of exhaustion.

"Hello?" Tonks squinted into the darkness, her heart beating fast with warning towards the person that was approaching her.

"Tonks?" The thin figure of Remus appeared from the shadows of the doorway and Tonks grabbed her wand and turned on the dim oil lamp attached to the ceiling. Remus was stood infront of her clad in his pyjamas and looking delighted to see her.

"Tonks!" he strode across the room and embraced her tightly. "My darling, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied dryly, raising one delicate eyebrow. She felt a stream of confusion ripple through her and a wave of fear passed over her before she assured herself that Remus' reason to be home was more than likely innocent.

"Dumbledore wants me to travel next week instead - I didn't feel too good after my transformation."

There. A perfectly reasonable explanation...

So why did she feel so suspicious?

However, Tonks caught sight of Remus' guiltless gaze and took in his limp silver streaked hair and heavy eyes and she immediately felt assured of Remus' honesty.

"I'm sorry I didn't owl you but I thought... I thought you would've preferred to stay at Molly's tonight after... the way I've treated you."

Tonks laughed humourlessly. "Doubtable," she muttered, feeling the uncomfortable worrying emotion for Charlie stirring inside her once more. Lupin led Tonks to the sofa and sat her down gently. "I'm glad that you're here..."

Tonks brought Remus' hand up to her lips and kissed the knuckles softly. "I'll always be here. I'm yours," she purred, straddling him. He looked shocked but his desire that was pressing against her thigh told her that he longed for her touch as much as she longed for his.

"Merlin, I've missed you..." Remus growled as Tonks removed his shirt quickly and tugged urgently at the elastic waistband of his pyjama trousers. She was suckling at his neck, whimpering as she felt Remus' hands snake under her shirt and caress the sculptured plains of her back. He looked so beautiful lying underneath her, trusting impulsively as she pressed herself teasingly against him. His amber eyes, dilated with desire, sparkled from beneath dark lashes. The fullness of his swollen red lips as they contested so greatly with the pain skin, were so appetising to the sight.

But the more things Tonks found arousing in Remus, the more things she found to compare with Charlie. Tonks frowned inwardly as Remus continued to remove her shirt and bra, capturing her breasts in his hands and playing with the tips. Removing his trousers, Tonks found him to be wearing no underwear. He was throbbing against her leg causing Tonks to moan. As she did so, Remus captured her lips in a searing kiss making her need for completion so overpowering that she undid her trousers, kicked off her boots and socks, and slid her trousers down her muscular legs. Remus groaned and removed her knickers fiercely, never breaking their kiss. It was with another groan that he held Tonks hips above his and placed her entrance at his top. He thrust into her making her body tingle with a fiery desire.

Merlin, she did love him so much. Didn't she?

"Tonks, I love you..." Remus whispered kissing her neck wolfishly.

"You too Remus," she whimpered, the familiar white heat building in her centre. The small light that burned above them was making the silver highlights in his hair shimmer making him appear more like the wolf that held captive over him. A thin layer of cold sweat covered his forehead as Tonks continued to move on him, fitting him the way no-one else had done. Tonks shuddered with release seconds before Remus cried out his own. She fell forwards onto him with exhaustion and kissed the beautifully swollen lips fiercely. Remus smiled oddly wickedly and before Tonks knew what was happening, he flipped her over so that his comfortable weight was atop her.

"Remus?" Tonks shot him a curious glance and giggled as he started to tickle her sensitive waist.

"I love you so much." Remus captured Tonks mouth with his in a desperate kiss and groaned happily as Tonks moved her hands to his length, finding him already waiting.

"I love your stamina," she teased and Remus smirked. "Race you upstairs old man?"

"You're on missy," he grinned before letting Tonks up and counting. "Okay, 3...2...HEY?!"

Tonks ran, giggling, out of the living room and upstairs, grateful that she had Remus to take her mind of things - even if most of them were caused by him. As Remus chased Tonks up the stairs, the couple failed to notice Bill Weasley at the door, his expression one of anger as he left with a sweep of his cloak into the black night.

--

Tonks stretched and opened her bleary eyes which were at once blinded by the stream of sunshine that was already flooding Remus' room. It was a couple of moments before Tonks realised that Remus' arm was on her stomach causing a heavy yet comfortable weight. She also realised that it was the first time she wasn't happy to be waking up next to her lover.

As gently as she could, Tonks pushed the weight off her abdomen and got dressed quickly. She had needed the relief that last night had given her but now, a nagging feeling pulled inside making her feel nauseas. Remus was her best friend, but when they made love it felt like she WAS with her best friend and not her lover.

A low rumble came from Remus as he stretched wolf-like. Tonks turned around and took on, what felt like, a huge fake smile.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Wotcher, Remus," she whispered, stretching across the bed to kiss him softly on the lips.

"You're up early." He suddenly sat up and pulled Tonks to him, roughly, before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Tonks smiled – this time, genuinely – against his mouth before struggling to gain her balance as she sat up.

"Ah, none of that thank you very much. It's September the 1st, remember? We have to help Molly, Moody and Bill to take Harry and everyone to Platform 9 and three-quarters."

Remus raised his eyebrows in remembrance. "Ah...yes. I forgot about that. I had other things on my mind." His eyes glinted playfully as he gazed at Tonks who rolled her eyes.

"Come on, get dressed." She laughed to hide the familiar, awkward feeling bubbling in her stomach. "I'll meet you downstairs," and with that she left, quickly grabbing her coat and bag in haste to leave.

--

It was quarter to eleven when Tonks and Remus finally met the Weasleys. They were standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, chatting idly and ran to greet the couple as they saw them. Seeing Molly instantly renewed the horrible feeling in Tonks stomach and she tried to push it away as Molly ran up to her and gave her a kiss. There was one person, however, that didn't look happy to see her. Quiet the opposite in fact, and that was Bill.

Tonks helped the teenagers board the train before giving each of them a hug goodbye and Harry a kiss to make her younger cousin, Draco Malfoy, look on in confusion and jealousy.

"Give him a hard time this year, okay?" For me... and Sirius." Harry smiled weakly at her before boarding the train with the rest and waving goodbye to the order who stood on the platform.

He looked extremely put out that Ginny and Dean were beside him, holding hands.

Tonks went to leave the station quickly, hoping that Remus wouldn't notice her absence, when Bill grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her into a darkened corner, next to a tea shop on the station.

"What happened last night after Charlie left?" he hissed, stopping her retort by raising his hand. "Mum was really worried! We all were, come to that. You just took off—"

"I went home!"

"Yeah! I know! Had a good time shagging Remus, I suppose?"

Tonks eyes widened. "How dare you—"

"You could've at least said where you had gone! It took me all evening to find you, only to see that you were clearly not worried about any one else and enjoying yourself."

Tonks blushed at the thought of Bill seeing her but her embarrassment was nothing compared to the anger she felt at him spying on her.

"You were watching me?"

"No! I left as soon as I saw you... That's not the point Tonks," he said vehemently. "The point is that we didn't have a clue where you had gone and after something as important as this..."

He tailed off and Tonks found her self feeling small and irresponsible. It was like being told off by her older brother for upsetting her parents.

"Then there was Charlie..."

Tonks' head shot up, her stomach twisting in distress, and she fixed Bill with a piercing stare. "Charlie's home?"

"He arrived about 4 o'clock this morning with Drake who, although shaken up, is fine."

Tonks looked at the floor to stop the tears of relief from showing. Bill obviously sensed this because second later, he pulled Tonks into a bear like hug and his voice had returned to its characteristic low, soft rumble.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay," he chuckled. "I'm sorry for being so sharp," he added, sounding slightly disgusted with himself. "It's just... Charlie means a lot to me and last night, when he got home, he looked really upset to find you not there. He thought that you were frightened by everything. He was worried about you..."

There was a silence in which Tonks was sure her heart would explode, it was beating so fast.

"He'd be happy to see you, you know? Mum's making an extra meal tonight," he added, a sudden grin appearing on his mouth. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Tonks looked up into his eyes and beamed, unable to stop herself from feeling elated.

"What a coincidence?" she purred. "I was thinking of dropping by the Burrow about 5."

"How about 5.30?"

"You didn't let me finish," grinned Tonks. "How about 5.... 30?"

Bill shook his head, laughing but Tonks hardly noticed. She was already too absorbed in the knowledge that she would be seeing Charlie later that evening. She didn't even noticed Remus, standing just a small way away from her and Bill, looking sadly at the couple before disappearing through the barrier to the muggle world.


	8. Is she worth it?

_A/N: Sorry. I will update sooner. I've just been spending too much time on __ . Guh. Addicted to slash, I'm telling you. Anyway; next chapter here for your reading pleasure. Oh, and __Crying Pixie__, Bill and Charlie were in the third film. If you want, I can get you pictures! :D I can't wait to see them have a more significant role either._

"It will NEVER fit in there. It's WAY too big..."

"Of course it will fit in there. Look, I've done stuff like this a load of times. We've just shift it a little to the left and it'll go right in."

"I don't think so. Look Bill, I'm telling you. It's too big! And that space is so small..."

"Fine. You don't believe me? Just do me a favour and grab that... right, move it in there--"

Charlie flattened his whole body against the door in a desperate effort to hear what was going on inside his brother's bedroom, desperate to hear bill and Tonks' voices. It was a damp Saturday afternoon and Drake was resting in his room after a long night of restless sleep and haunting nightmares. It was a month since Drake had arrived at the burrow and the nightmares he had were still reoccurring although his physical strength had returned. The rain was drizzling on the hills surrounding the burrow, creating a cool mist. Charlie had been walking absently through the house when he had heard the couple's voices coming from Bills room. Now, minutes later, he was listening intently and open mouthed to the conversation taking place inside. He was surprised when a cry of delight from Tonks made a spear of jealousy shoot through him.

"It fits!"

"I told you it would," said Bills happy voice.

"You've obviously done this before."

"What can I say? I'm a professional!"

"I must say. It goes very nicely."

Charlie was just raising his eyebrows in confusion when he heard the door knob turn. He didn't have time to do anything other than panic before Bill opened the door and Charlie stumbled into the room. He just caught the look of amusement from Bill when Tonks came up to him, her expression one of annoyance.

"What were you doing?"

"Yeah Charlie. What were you doing outside my door?" Bill was still grinning and Charlie smiled sheepishly as Tonks stared at him with piercing green eyes.

"Well I uh... I was just passing you see and I thought I'd you know, say hey but uh... I wasn't sure if you otherwise engaged..."

"Any excuse to get out of work." Tonks huffed and sat down heavily on Bill's double bed.

"You should've joined us. You would have probably had a better idea of how to fit it in than her. Seems Tonks hasn't moved objects that big before..."

Charlie shot a double take at Bill. "What?!"

"The cupboard." Tonks pointed towards a large oak dresser that stood in between two smaller units. Charlie felt a wave of understanding begin to creep over him. "We had to move it in. Fleur's going to be living here for a couple of weeks until she gets a new place in Diagon Alley so Bill needed to get a new dresser for her as he's too manly to have one of his own." She nodded towards a pile of clothes slumped over a chair in the corner.

Bill was visibly shaking with laughter now. "Why? What did you think we were doing Char?"

"Nothing!" stammered Charlie quickly, his voice a little higher than usual. He couldn't deny that an overwhelming feeling of relief had crept over him however. It was odd but since the night of Drakes arrival, Charlie had felt oddly protective of Tonks. Especially since he had met her after returning home. She had seemed so genuinely worried about his safety. He was unaware that any female not blood related could care that deeply for him...

Tonks was innocently cleaning the table next to Bill's bed, unaware of the innuendos in her and Bill's conversation. Bill, however, was still sniggering at the way Charlie had gotten upset. Charlie felt more and more embarrassed as Bill's gaze bore into him until he could take it no more.

"I'm going to go and patrol an hour early. I'll see you later."

"Wait!" called Tonks standing up; her hand's clutching Bill's table lamp and a coaster. "Are you on for patrol's tonight? Diagon Alley?"

Charlie nodded causing Tonks to grin. "Great, and me! Give me five minutes to get changed and I'll go with you." Tonks placed the lamp and coaster down on the table and ran pass Charlie, up to her room. Charlie looked at Bill whose eyes were twinkling.

"You were jealous." Charlie scowled as Bill circled him, wolfishly. "You. Were. Jealous!" Bill grabbed a pillow and threw it at Charlie as he went to hit Bill.

"Shut up! What was I suppose to think?" Charlie imitated Tonks' voice as a high version of his own. "Oh Bill. It fits! You must have done this before!" Bill laughed heartily as Charlie grinned.

"I'm glad I amuse you so much."

Charlie turned and felt a spear of ice shoot to his centre. Tonks was standing in the doorway looking hurt, her eyes flashing. "If it's all the same to you," she whispered. "I think I'll patrol on my own tonight."

Charlie went to run towards her but she slammed the door in his face leaving him to step back and grimace at the door. "For crying out loud!" he yelled angrily and kicked a waster paper bin which crashed loudly. "I can't do anything right round her."

Bill was looking genuinely upset. "Mate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. Just... run after her or something."

Charlie opened the door dejectedly, already getting his wand out to apparate to Diagon Alley.

"I've never chased this much after a girl," he said almost to himself.

Bill grinned. "She must be worth it then." Charlie couldn't mistake Bill's chuckle as he disappeared.

--

It was 8 O'clock that evening when Charlie finally found Tonks leaning against a sign outside a dubious looking pub in Knockturn Alley. The rain was pouring heavily, illuminating the wet puddles on the floor and casting an eerie glow throughout the alley. When running up to her and demanding to know why she was in such a dangerous place, she gave him a withering look and set off down the street. Charlie rolled his eyes and jogged up to her, continuing to follow next to her in a brisk walk.

"Sorry about earlier. Really, there was nothing to get upset about."

"I wasn't upset. I was annoyed."

"About?"

"How could you think that I would be doing anything like that?"

Charlie went to speak when he realised that he could come up with no explanation. Feeling stupid, he smiled boyishly at her and punched her arm softly. "Fine. You go ahead and make me feel bad."

Tonks grinned and Charlie sighed inwardly, relief that she was no longer angry seeping through him. She was oddly attractive when soaking wet, noted Charlie.

"So, Knockturn Alley patrols. Let's go."

"Lets. Oh Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Knockturn Alley's this way."

--

It was a chilly evening, one that – had Charlie been one to abandon the sense of duty – most people would've skipped patrols for and gone into the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer. Ambling along the wet pavements of Knockturn Alley, the rain still pouring (if possible, harder than before) Charlie watched the various miscreants as they went about their daily evil business. He hated patrols. Only twice had they ever found someone with enough evidence on them to apprehend. It was a futile cause but Charlie did it anyway. At least he got to spend time with Tonks.

"How has your day been?"

Charlie glanced at Tonks who was shivering slightly.

"Not bad. Until the bedroom thing." He left a grin in the wake of his words to ensure Tonks didn't have a go at him. What was it about her that made him so blooming eager to please?

"Hmm." She paused. "I got a letter from my aunt today."

"Your aunt. Who's that?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

Charlie gaped at her, stopping in his track and dragging her into a nearby alcove that dripped earnestly on them.

"THE Narcissa Malfoy?"

"How many Malfoy's do you know, Charlie?"

"True. Why? I mean, what would she want with you?"

"Exceeding the hand of family friendship... or something. I'm not trusting it. It seems dodgy. My reckoning is that she wants to know something about Grimmauld Place. Chances are Lucius has run into something nasty. I know Moody and the twins said they'd leave some surprises for them. Still..."

"Don't go there," said Charlie at once. He knew the Malfoy's or rather, he didn't. And that was what was so disconcerting about them.

"I know." Tonks sighed and ran a hand through her hair (today long and blonde, curling in ringlets at the bottom) before looking across the road toward a pub.

"Drink?"

"Duty?"

"10 minutes to go."

"Duty."

"No one is here."

"Duty."

"We're freezing our arses off."

"... This is a good point."

"Drink?"

"Let's go."

Freezing and sopping wet, Charlie and Tonks entered into the old inn, appropriately called the "Dragons Lair", before taking a seat in the corner and avoiding eye contact with any one other than each other.

"I wonder why Narcissa would want you?" murmured Charlie, continuing his thoughts out loud. It seemed odd; he doubted Lucius would ever contact Tonks even if it did benefit him.

"I don't know and I don't... really... oooof.... care...." said Tonks, pulling her purse out of her pocket with gusto and consequently hitting over a vase of dead roses. It smashed behind them and seconds later, an attractive looking witch rushed over, casting a death glare at Tonks, before sweeping the shattered glass up into her apron and disappearing into a room at the back – presumably the kitchen.

Tonks had gone a red hue that would rival any of the Weasley's blushes. Charlie smiled innocently as Tonks frowned and got 2 sickles out of her purse.

"I think you may need more than that," Charlie said quietly before looking around the room and stifling a snigger.

"Oh shut up," she replied, burying her head in her arms.

--

They left an hour later, the streets dark, and the rain barely allowing people to see through its fierce torrents.

"You staying tonight?" asked Charlie attentively. The rain was pummelling the puddle leaving his trousers wet and uncomfortable as they set off down the street again. The thought of Tonks staying not a couple of rooms away from his made his stomach squirm pleasantly.

"Um. No. I'm not actually. Remus and--"

"Oh right." Charlie tried not to show the different feeling inside of him – one of jealousy – come though. "Well, do you want me to walk you home?"

Tonks gave him and odd look before shaking her head and wrapping her long coat around her.

"It's fine."

There was an awkward pause in which Charlie could only here her breathing on the high collar of his coat. "Well I guess I'll see you..."

"Oh, tomorrow definitely."

Charlie perked up. But wait...

"We haven't got patrols tomorrow."

Tonks pursed her lips before smiling. "You're right. Well in that case we can do something fun instead!"

Charlie grinned, watching the retreating back of Tonks as she walked down the busy street. It was odd. Knowing that a girl he liked had a boyfriend usually threw him off the idea of wanting her but Remus did little to hinder Charlie's feelings for Tonks.

Oh yes. She was definitely worth it.

And more.


	9. November Rain

When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

But darlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same?

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

Been through this such a long, long time

Just tryin' to kill the pain,

But lovers always come and lovers always go

And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

If we could take the time to lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

Then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain

Do you need some time...on your own?

Do you need some time...all alone?

Everybody needs some time...on their own,

Don't you know you need some time...all alone?

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you?

Sometimes I need some time...on my own

Sometimes I need some time...all alone,

Everybody needs some time...on their own,

Don't you know you need some time...all alone?

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain, (Oh Yeah)

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

Even cold November rain

--

Stupid November mornings.

Stupid... STUPID... cold... November mornings...

Tonks shivered as she stepped into the shower and the icy cold water ran down her back. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and the Weasley shower wasn't the greatest plumbing in the world. Reaching blindly for her wand as the water slashed onto her face, Tonks gripped the handle and waved a heating spell at the gushing spout which heated and made the water pouring out of it a refreshing warmth. Drawing the shower curtain, Tonks sighed happily and threw her wand over the bath tub onto the floor. She showered quickly, wanting to get to work as quickly as possible without disturbing anyone...

Okay... Charlie.

Rubbing the shampoo in her hair to create a lather, Tonks closed her eyes, as lazily as was allowed by the pelting water, and thought of the day ahead. Dimly in the back of her mind she knew there was something important but as always, she had forgotten. Screwing up her eyes in determination, she searched her memory, looking for a possible event that she would vaguely remember. Unable to find the thought, Tonks rinsed her hair, turned the cold, metal tap off and drew back the shower curtain. She then jumped out of the bath, careful not to slip on the wet floor.

Piling her hair up in a towel on top of her head, Tonks wrapped a towel loosely around her and picked up her wand before unlocking the door and peering outside to check that the coast was clear. Sure that no one was there, Tonks jogged along the corridor to the end where the stairs to her bedroom in the loft was. She was just near the end when Fred came out of his room at the bottom of the corridor and collided with Tonks. In the semi-darkness, Tonks screamed before Fred hurriedly lit a light and stared at her, grinning widely.

"Hello, hello."

Tonks scowled and gripped her towel a bit tighter. Just what she needed, a Weasley brother ogling her at a ridiculous time of the morning.

"What you doing up this early?" she whispered, beginning to wonder whether her scream had awoken anyone. She saw Fred's eyes twinkle before he opened his door wide and a petite blonde girl stared bashfully back at them.

"This is Anna..."

"No..." whispered Tonks, horrified. "Please tell me that isn't Fleur's baby sister."

The young adult beamed at Tonks, obviously pleased that she was recognised. Tonks shook her head and scowled at Fred.

"Not baby. She's the middle one."

"Can she understand English?"

"Uh... no not really. But she's great in bed--"

"How old is she?"

Fred looked awkward as he starched his ear. "Uh...17?"

"Fred Weasley..." Tonks barged passed the couple and reached for Anna's bag that was on the bed, trying to ignore the mess of the bedroom and heavy smell of sex. The room was lit by a faint glow of candlelight and Tonks noticed that Fred had cleared away the usual joke shop items.

Tonks turned to Anna, still trying to hold up her towel that was revealing more flesh by the second. "Laissez et trouvez un homme qui ne recherche pas le sexe pour l'aider dépit son meilleur ami avec qui il est dans l'amour."

Anna and Fred looked curiously at Tonks but both for very different reasons. After a moments silence Anna looked a little hurt and slapped Fred before snatching her bag off Tonks and running down the stairs and out of the house loudly.

"I think I upset her," Tonks said with no concern. She looked at Fred who looked oddly amused.

"I never knew you could speak French."

"I never knew you could be such a slut."

Fred raised his eyebrow. "Touch

Tonks shook her head and smiled reluctantly. "Where did you find her?"

"She and Fleur are staying in the leaky cauldron." Fred walked over to his bed and stretched out luxuriously. Tonks laughed inwardly, analyzing the situation in her head as to how they looked. Fred's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What did you say when you spoke in French?"

"Why do you care?" Tonks sat on the end of Fred's bed, rubbing her hair dry with the towel, and stared at him, searching for any sign of emotion. As she thought, there was none, and she frowned slightly, annoyed that Fred could hurt a girl so much. She thought he had a bigger heart than that. Sighing Tonks answered him straight. "I told her to leave and find a man who doesn't want sex plainly for the reason that he is in love with his best friend."

Fred stared at Tonks grimly, a frown playing on the eyebrows and mouth. "I don't think Lee's that gorgeous." It was meant as a joke but Tonks saw no mirth in his tone.

"I think you know who I was talking about."

Fred looked down and Tonks could see him biting him lip impatiently. Suddenly he muttered in a husky voice, "She's been gone for 3 months. No letter... no nothing."

Tonks dropped her towel and moved up the bed, resting a hand on Fred's thigh. "She loves you. She just doesn't know how to handle you. Merlin Fred, you've been mates for 8 years. She's just as scared as you to break the friendship. But deep in my heart, and everyone else's, it's obvious you're meant to be with Angelina."

Fred nodded, looking up. "I should go and find her."

"She's playing quidditch in Paris this week yes?"

"Yes."

"Then go and find her. Beg for forgiveness if you have to. Just don't lose her."

Fred nodded again and Tonks smiled, wondering vaguely why all Weasley men were so temperamental in relation to their women and yet loved them so much that they would die for them. She saw it in Fred and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and...

Fred sat up straight and embraced Tonks tightly. "Thanks hun," he whispered into her ear. Tonks heard a movement by the door before Fred placed a soft kiss of thanks on her cheek and pulled away again. Her back to the door, Tonks could only tell something was wrong when she saw Fred's face. He was looking towards the door with a mixture of amusement, horror and apology.

"Ah... this looks bad," he muttered under his breath, clenching his teeth and trying not to smirk.

"Fred?"

Tonks felt as though a bucket of ice had been poured down her throat.

"Hey Char, my bestest, favouritest, big brother!" Fred laughed and slipped of the bed. "What brings you to the wing of our humble abode this early in the morning?"

Charlie was looking at Fred irritably and Tonks realised that she was still only clutching a towel around her. He himself was clad in his pajama bottoms. Tonks stifled a gasp as she saw that Charlie was all lean muscle and smooth skin. A few copper hairs ran the length of this torso to spread out across the chest. Tonks struggled to not look down and see the hair thicken below the navel.

Damn, those trousers were low.

Obviously, her attempt at not looking had failed. Charlie's ears were flushing, though why Tonks couldn't understand. SHE was the one completely naked save for a towel. She tried to look innocent, all the while fixated on the hipbone that was just visible above the baggy grey bottoms. With every movement he made, the material shifted and the shadows accentuated its contours. Clearing her throat quickly, she stood up and grabbed her wand.

"Hey Charlie."

Charlie looked across to Tonks with an odd expression. Was it hurt?

"Tonks," he acknowledged. Turning to Fred he replied, "I was here because I thought I heard Nymphadora--" Tonks scowled, "--scream."

"Yes, that you did my bro. You see she was standing practically starkers in the corridor waiting for me to ravage her but when I finally did, her surprise was apparent--"

"Shut up Fred. I just came to get rid of An--" Tonks stopped, knowing that Charlie would be furious with his brother for bedding Fleur's sister. "--Anarlene... from Diagon Alley."

Fred threw her a thankful glance before Charlie frowned at her. "Anarlene?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I've said something about her before. Anyway, Tonks helped me sort out a few things and now she's free to run off to wherever she was going to."

"My bedroom," Tonks pointed out, feeling uncomfortable at the thought that Charlie was meters in front of her and she was nearly naked. She suddenly caught his gaze which was steel cobalt. Her breath catching in her throat, Tonks fled the room and ran to her bedroom. Seconds later Charlie appeared behind her and pushed her against the wall softly, leaning over her on his right arm.

"What happened there? Are you and Fred--"

"No!" Tonks sounded a little angrier than she had intended but she was angry for Charlie not believing them. "No," she repeated, a little more calmly. "I was just trying to help him realise that he's going to lose the woman he loves because..." Tonks' breath hitched in her throat as she gazed at Charlie who was inches from her. She saw him suddenly blush furiously and gazed to where her towel was revealing her thigh. She blushed herself as she saw the erection tenting his trousers slightly. "I have to go..." she whispered softly and slipped out form under his arm to run up her bedroom stairs.

"Tonks... are you free later on?"

It happened in a split second. Going to turn, Tonks stumbled slightly and lost her towel. Feeling a horrible sensation of embarrassment creep over her, she grimaced as Charlie's eyes widened and he turned away.

"Oh... uh... well...if you're not... I've got to...anything...right." Tonks chocked back a laugh as he spoke, flustered and bright red.

It took a lot to unnerve Charlie Weasley.

She was grateful that she obviously had a lot.

Struggling to pull up the towel, she turned and gripped Charlie's hand, her very insides quivering as she stood beside him.

"I... it would be nice... to meet you later." Charlie was still looking towards the bathroom and Tonks giggled, amused that he was decent enough to look away. "I'm all covered," she added a little more seriously. Charlie turned slowly, looking relived when he saw that she was, indeed, all covered. She was confused however when seconds alter he nodded and strode quickly down the corridor and back down the stairs to the second floor.

Tonks blinked a couple of times before frowning and reaching for the handle of her door. Seconds later she heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs and Charlie arrived, slightly panting.

"Did you just say anything?"

Tonks smiled weakly and shook her head. "Nothing Charlie. See you when I get home."


	10. Visions of Angels

_A/N: Short bit but the next chapter is being posted too so forgive me! R rated bit (maybe NC-17). You have been warned…. Thanks again for all your reviews. I love them dearly and cuddle them whenever I get the chance as I have told Crying Pixie and Mrs Debbie Weasley!_

Oh Merlin.

Why, why, why, why, why?

Charlie could help but stare as he took in the naked form infront of him that was Tonks. A second ago, anger like he had never experienced before was coursing through him but now…

Why do I have to wear pyjama bottoms that emphasise every detail past my waist?

He turned him head, jarring his neck in his haste, and stared resolutely at the bathroom door, wishing that he could disappear inside and have an ice cold shower. He didn't even notice Tonks was speaking as he struggled to calm himself down enough to keep his bulging trousers from scaring her.

"I'm all covered."

The words seemed to be yelled at him and Charlie turned quickly, not realizing that he still wasn't looking at her. A wave of relief spread over him as he realised that some of his desire was beginning to deflate.

Right. Just ignore her, nod, and run away.

Yet he couldn't leave without feeling as though he had just missed something important. As he hit the middle stair of the stairs, a huge force in his body seemed to will him to go back. Shaking his head, Charlie jogged back up the stairs and shouted towards Tonks.

"Did you just say anything?"

Charlie felt relieved when Tonks smiled almost sadly and shook her head. "Nothing Charlie. See you when I get home."

It may have been his imagination, but Charlie could've sworn that Tonks looked upset as she entered her bedroom. Sighing, Charlie jogged to his room down the stairs, scowling at Fred's door. For now, he had no reason to worry. He thought of going to see if Dumbledore needed some help for patrol that evening; at least that would give him something to preoccupy his mind. Sleepily, Charlie wandered back into his room and locked the door, falling heavily onto the large solid bed and drifting into an almost as heavy sleep.

--

_They were in the bathroom, but it was not the one he was accustomed to. It was the bathroom belonging to the quidditch captains in Hogwarts. However small the marble room was, it was comfortable and cozy. Candles glowed from the walls and in the center stood a large, round bath - which he was currently laying in. Tonks was standing in front of him to the side of the tub, naked and smiling innocently. He could feel himself hardening but the sight in front of him did nothing to make him care. She was beautiful, her beautiful brown eyes staring into his. How they had got there didn't really enter his mind as he gazed lustfully at her. Only why she was there WITH HIM seemed to play on his mind._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Tonks grinned and before he knew it, she had entered the bath and straddled him._

_"I wondered if you'd like to play."_

_Charlie__ swallowed hard and matched her kisses awkwardly. He was aching already to an extent that he was worried about lasting much longer than he had and yet it didn't seem to matter as her kisses became rougher and more playful. It was when he looked down that he noticed he too lacked clothing. _

_"Do you want to play?" she purred suddenly drawing his eyes from their naked bodies that were pressed together to her face._

_"Hell yes…" __That hadn't been the sentence __Charlie__ wanted to say. However, a second later it didn't matter - in fact, none of it mattered, because Tonks leaned in quicker than he could think, and fastened her mouth on his once more, drawing the breath from his very body. He felt her hand snake down his front where she gripped him, smiling wickedly, and moved her hand up and down his shaft._

_"Tonks…"_

_He felt Tonks' nose brush his as she moved his head in for a better angle, and pressed in even closer. Opening his mouth, he slid in his tongue and grabbed hold of Tonks hair, the soft tendrils slipping in between his touch. Something inside of him cried out and he felt like he couldn't stop. Tonks was responding to his kiss with equal enthusiasm and it only made __Charlie__ want her more._

_Tonks, thankfully, seemed to be thinking - or perhaps feeling, since thought was something that Charlie, at least, was very incapable of producing at the moment - along the same lines, as she made a grab for __Charlie__'s shoulders and leaned him back into the tub. He felt her shaky hands all over his torso, kneading the muscles on his back, sliding wetly over his skin. He thought his head would explode from all the sensations that were running through him but Tonks continued._

_She mounted him and rocked to their climax in a breath taking swirl of colour. _

_"Tonks!"_

_--_

Charlie could feel his body fighting for breath as he awoke; his body on fire and tingling all over. His head was pounding, his heart beat echoing inside his head and an unthinkable volume. He was in his bedroom and from the light outside, he could tell that he had slept through the day into early evening. Charlie groaned as he reached down and found his hand warm and wet. This hadn't happened since he was a 3rd year at Hogwarts. That was one thing he took pride in - the control he had over his own body. After a quick cleaning spell and cold shower that did surprisingly nothing for his state of drowsiness or arousal, Charlie wandered absently down the stairs.

He was still thinking about the erotic dream as he entered the living room. He was stopped abruptly as Kingsley and Bill stood, eyeing him with anticipation, in the centre of the room.

"Charlie my dearest brother! How are you?"

"Horrible."

"Good, good," continued Bill, ignoring his reply. "Listen there's something of most particular urgency that we need to speak to you about…"

"Most great urgency--" pressed Kingsley, smiling somewhat atypical with his evil grin.

"It's about Tonks…"

"Is she ok?"

"She needs your help." Kingsley suddenly gestured to a pile of cushions on the sofa… at least Charlie thought they were cushions until a hand waved at him. Tonks was buried into the settee, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. "It's about the ministry ball."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, still looking at Tonks who had at last emerged from her cover.

"I need a partner and… well… you're the obvious choice…"

"Remus?"

Tonks blushed slightly. "Remus is taking someone else on orders. He thought I'd find someone easier than… her… anyway. Well?"

It seemed like a surreal dream. Kingsley's and Bill's grins were apparent even from behind Charlie, such was the velocity of their radiance - and malice, he thought bitterly.

"Of course I'll take you," he answered, probably a little too readily but he didn't care. The sight of Tonks did little to deflate his earlier problem and he wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. Bill gave him a demonic grin, looking exceedingly pleased with his self, before nodding to Kingsley.

"Well that's great. Come on, Kingsley. Let's leave the couple alone, shall we?"

They left the room like two idiotic school kids and Charlie sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. How hard could this be? He'd spent many evening with Tonks before. There was nothing different about this one…

Right?

"Heya. So. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Tonks grinned at him pleasantly. Charlie groaned.

Not right.


	11. Change of Plan

_And now here's a proper like chapter. I love this chapter but tell me what you think. I need feedback. I'm suffering from withdrawals :D_

She knew it would come soon. It was at this time every year and as expected, it was announced in work that late October afternoon of the day she had met Fred in the corridor. It was however, not a comforting promise.

The Ministry ball, to be held on the 31st of October, was not a thing that Tonks looked forward to, to say the least. Every year she had tried to get out of it and every year, she had failed abysmally. She adored parties but the thought of getting dressed in sweeping dresses, nice hair and trading her boots for a pair of dainty ball slippers wasn't her idea of fun.

There was one small difference nonetheless.

Due to a change of partners, Remus had been requested to take Hestia and Tonks had graciously accepted, believing that it would give her a perfect alibi to stay home. An hour later, from coming in from work she had found that her "selected" partner had been none other than Charlie. Kingsley and bill had suggested the idea as soon as they had heard Tonks had been given an invitation for a guest. Tonks had begged either of the two men to take her but they had merely grinned and pounced of Charlie to tell him the news as he emerged into the living room looking still half asleep.

It was for this reason that Tonks believed him to accept.

He had agreed a little too readily and Bill looked positively delighted about the conclusion reached. After the landing incident however, Tonks was less than excited about the prospect of spending the evening with Charlie. Remus was going to be there for crying out loud! What if she couldn't hide her feelings for Charlie infront of him? For it had indeed become a lot harder to persuade herself that what she was feeling was purely a crush.

After speaking with Charlie in Diagon Alley after that day while patrolling, Tonks had realised that the perpetual feeling of desire and love… No, not love, she reminded herself, would ever go away unless she acted on her feelings. Did she still love Remus? If she did, she could feel what love remained drifting away daily. She still adored him as her best friend but as a lover…

Tonks emitted a low groan as she placed the book she was reading down beside her and rubbed her eyes wearily. She couldn't concentrate. Not here. It was too reminiscent of Charlie. Getting up from the sofa in the living room of the burrow, Tonks moved to the window wondering absently whether she would take a walk on the hills surrounding the burrow. It was two days before the Ministry ball. Two days. Tonks envisioned the dress that was currently hanging up in her bedroom and the Burrow and wrinkled her nose. It was beautiful but not her.

Deciding that she would wander into the woods at the back of the garden, Tonks shuffled into the kitchen, stepping into her heavy boots which were at the door and moved out into the garden, along the flower lined path until she had disappeared into the misty depths of the forest. As she did so, her senses increased dramatically. The fog that she had not noticed at first was swirling around her making her journey awkward but nevertheless peaceful as her mind concentrated on where she was. It was a couple of minutes before she realised that her feet where taking her to the special place that was hers and Remus'… and Charlie's, she reminded herself bitterly. Yes, of course. It was where she had first really talked to Charlie.

Why did I have to befriend him? I could've ignored him! I could've knocked him out in Grimmauld Place when I first met him and ran away!

"Alright, alright. No need to send a search party. I'll come back in a bit."

Tonks gasped very loudly as Charlie's voice pierced her thoughts. "Flip Charlie! Are you trying to kill me with terror!?"

She saw the form of Charlie stand up quickly from the ground where he was sitting and stare at her, pure shock etched on his face. "I thought… I thought you were Bill!"

Tonks held back her sarcastic smile and settled for the tone instead. "Thank you Charlie. It's a good thing Bill is gorgeous else you'd be in trouble right now."

Charlie laugh sounded uneasy. "No I mean, well, he told me the fog was bad. I didn't believe him. Mind you, I have been out here about 4 hours wondering if I would ever get back." He grinned but Tonks saw that the gesture didn't reach his eyes. "So, what you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know. Just wandering around." It was with an incredibly horrible feeling that she realised they were standing in the glade were she had brought him that first time. "Why are you here?"

Charlie at once seemed to understand that she was on about the specific place because his eyes flickered and he shuffled his feet. "Oh, you know. Just wandering around."

Tonks nodded, feeling a smile play at her lips. His ears and neck were reddening quickly - a reaction that had occurred in every meeting they had had since their meeting in Fred's bedroom and the proceeding events. Seeing the fog closing in, Tonks automatically moved towards Charlie for a sense of comfort. Her brain thankfully abruptly reacted and she moved suddenly away, aware of being unable to control her feelings around Charlie. Charlie, who was seemingly unaware of her mental battle, was looking around, a frown etched on his handsome face. Tonks watched involuntarily as Charlie captured his lip in between his teeth and worried it.

Merlin, he was so beautiful.

"I think we should get going," said Charlie suddenly, his voice a little different to his usual one. Tonks frowned and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, alright. We'd probably bump into each other if the fog got any heavier." Tonks laughter was received with a small smile from Charlie. Her laughter died and the couple silently walked through the guardians of the forest - the tall trees whose bark was as red as the infamous Weasley hair. The mist was now so heavy that only 8 foot of the base of the trees was visible and not much more infront.

"I love fog." Tonks looked up at Charlie who was gazing around him with an almost curious air. "It seems to calm the earth. It allows us to re-evaluate everything. All the things around you can be obscured from sight and yet you can still feel the cold mist on your face, smell the scent of earth and touch the soft floor and hard bark of the trees." Charlie sighed and shook his head making Tonks feel slightly helpless, although why she didn't know. Suddenly, Charlie laughed, a bitterness mixed in with his chuckle. "What am I saying?" He shook his head again, his unusual attitude of animosity making the air around heavy than the fog was doing. "I'm getting sentimental in my young age." He smiled humourlessly and sped up making Tonks have to nearly run after the elder man.

"So, you excited about the ball?" she asked, desperate to see a genuine smile. However, his smile became worse, resembling something like a grimace, at her words.

"Yeah, of course. Should be a great evening."

Tonks halted abruptly and turned to face Charlie. "What's the matter?"

Charlie scowled and raised an eyebrow, stopping beside her. "Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"I may be clumsy and awkward and annoying and hated but I'm not stupid Charlie. What's going on?"

Charlie looked awkwardly at her when a loud crack echoed between the trees before several low voices murmured.

"The minister and his family live in the old farm house near Ottery St Catchpole. I should be less than a mile from this forest. If we can close in around the place we should be able to kill the family swiftly. Then let's see whose going to control the ministry under the watchful eye of Dumbledore…"

Tonks gasped but Charlie grabbed her mouth and shook his head frantically. His eyes were wide and fearful but his grip was strong and Tonks was sure that had his hands been at his side, they would be unshaken. Charlie dragged Tonks into a think part of undergrowth and almost threw her to the ground before hiding himself. Tonks could still hear the voices murmuring and felt her heart beating faster than it had ever done - although whether that was because of Charlie's grip she was uncertain.

"They're Death Eaters!" Charlie whispered desperately, his gaze flicking between the men outside and Tonks. He had gone white, sickeningly so, and a thin layer of sweat seemed to cover his forehead. His eyes however were as alert as they were fearful and he looked as though a plan was forming in his mind.

"We can't let them get near the house," he whispered urgently after minutes of silence.

"You can't go out there! You'll be killed," cried Tonks quickly, unable to stop herself. Charlie smiled - genuinely now - and raised his hand to her cheek. He looked embarrassed but Tonks was sure that she must have been redder than a tomato.

"I'll be fine. I'm Charlie Weasley… I'll be back, Tonks. I won't leave you." He gave her a swift grin and disappeared out of the shelter. Tonks let out a dry sob and scrambled to the edge of the hiding place, scanning the forest for any sign of Charlie. Through the mist she could only see, through the fog, the outlines of three or four men but she knew instantly that one of them was Charlie. His voice pierced the air and Tonks was confused to hear it sound jovial and droll.

"Hello gentlemen. What are you three doing out here of such a horrible evening? Surely you should be inside on an evening like this… torturing people or whatever you do."

The sound of someone growling and moving closer.

"You're a Weasley. William, the eldest?"

"Wrong." Charlie's laugh sounded through the gloom and another snarl erupted from one of the death eaters. "Oh, touchy. Please calm down other wise you'll do yourself an injury. I would've thought with so few supporters, Voldemort would want to keep the remaining few alive."

Three angry voices shouted as Charlie chuckled again. "You want to dance?"

"You'll die quicker than your next breath comes."

"I better hold my breath."

A curse was shouted and a body fell to the floor. Tonks screamed, unable to keep her fear inside. Seconds later a voice called near her before she felt a rough pair of arms grab her around the waist and a strong body fighting against hers.

"There's another one!"

"Bring her here!" Wheezed a voice from the clearing into which Charlie had gone. Tonks felt a mixture of terror and anger flood through her veins as she scrambled and kicked, her body being dragged across the mossy ground. Seconds later she felt as though the very breath had been swept from her body. Charlie was laying still on the ground, unmoving, his body at an awkward angle.

"No…"

"Over here. Now." Tonks felt herself being dragged towards the leader of the trio and she scowled as she saw a malicious grin emerge from under the hood. "I do believe your lover has been killed. You can join him if you like or you can co-operate."

Tonks grimaced; the pain rising in her chest to such a great extent that she thought her lungs may have exploded.

"He can't be dead."

"He is," laughed the death eater cruelly.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because… he will be back for me…" She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as the death eaters laughed cruelly.

"We can send you to him if you'd prefer." The death eater raised his wand. "Co-operate with us."

"Never!" shouted Tonks reaching for her own wand.

"AVARA KEDAV--"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Tonks watched as the wand of the death eater flew high up in the air and came to the man behind her who caught it easily.

Charlie.

"You fucking bastard," growled Charlie before he raised his wand and sent a fatal curse at the death eater. The two others went to grab Charlie who gave them a murderous glare and lifting the two wands he was holding.

In a flash of red light the two bodies fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Tonks was shaking, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was watching Charlie who was looking as unwell as ever. Suddenly, he swayed dangerously. She caught him awkwardly just before he hit the floor and lowered him to the ground in a desperate attempt to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Charlie coughed awkwardly as a trickle of blood from his lip ran into his mouth.

"Merlin, please. Charlie? Are you okay? Charlie?" Tonks embraced the man laying in her lap tightly, not caring how her touch would be responded to.

"I'm okay," he rasped, reaching weakly up to Tonks' hand and grasping it firmly. "We should go. Got to get a letter… dad… we should get more security charms placed around the house."

Tonks nodded and went to move when a sharp intake of breath alerted her to how much pain Charlie was actually in. "Oh Charlie! What's hurting?"

"My… my side. I think… my ribs…" He gulped a breath of air as his colour became sallower.

Tonks didn't need to think twice. She pulled her wand from her back pocket and sent up 3 red stars into the air before shouting as loud as her shaky voice could muster, "the phoenix is needed." A loud bird call sounded making the clearing fall silent, a peacefulness descending over the land. Tonks watched as the bird glided through her air and landed next to her where she reached out and stroked the creature. "Fawkes, we need your help. Go and alert Dumbledore where we are. Ask him to send Bill and Kingsley. We need to get Charlie away from here to the Burrow and we need them to set up the strongest security charms we have round the edge of the forest and house. Can you do that for me Fawkes?"

The phoenix nipped her hand affectionately before flying up onto Charlie's heaving torso. A few silvery drops of water fell onto the young man's body and Tonks watched thankfully as the blood stains blossoming from Charlie shirt stopped spreading.

"Thank you, my friend," Charlie rasped before the bird gave a tranquil call and soared up into the fog again. "Excellent thought… Miss clumsy…" he panted, a small grin appearing on his lips. Tonks smiled, the giddiness of a school girl crush making her head swim.

"Tonks! Charlie! Where are you?" Kinsley's voice was echoing in the vapour and Tonks felt herself come crashing back down to reality.

"Kingsley! We're over here! Please hurry, Charlie's been hurt…"

The two men ran into her sight and gasped as they saw the couple. "Char…" Bill ran over to his younger brother and crouched next to him, worry invading his features. "Are you alright?"

"Never better."

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief as Bill conjured a stretcher and drifted Charlie away. Kingsley meanwhile was looking at the three death eaters on the ground.

"Tonks… They're dead…"

Tonks swallowed suddenly reliving what had happened and appreciating what could happen. "Charlie…"

"Tonks," Kinsley said slowly. "These people are dead."

Tonks watched him with fearful eyes as he turned and gazed at her with fear. She felt liquid ice slowly filling her veins, suffocating her.

"Tonks. The ministry will be here soon. Charlie's going to be found as a murderer."


	12. Leaving

It was 5 o'clock the previous day when Charlie awoke feeling more healed and awake than he had in days. Emmiline Valance had come earlier that day to dress the wound to his waist with a clean bandage. However, Charlie had had one unexpected visitor that had made his life turn upside down. Dumbledore had arrived at 8 with some disturbing news. It was now 11 o'clock and Charlie was reliving the events in his head.

_Dumbledore entered the room and sat down on the corner of __Charlie__'s bed. He had felt like he had on the day when he had first come off his broomstick in a quidditch match against Hufflepuff. It had been a cold October day then to. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began._

_"__Mr__Weasley__. It is glad to see that you are finally awake and in the land of the living, however much you feel like death right now."_

_Charlie__ had laughed._

_"I have come here to tell you some rather disturbing news, as much as I would like to be jovial with you. __Charlie__, you're aware that the three death eaters in the forest died after your attack to protect yourself and __Miss__Tonks__Charlie__," Dumbledore had pulled out a letter. "This is a letter from the ministry. Your father and I are the only order members who know what it contains. __Charlie__ there is a trial to be held on the 5th of November. If you are found guilty you will be sentenced to life in Azkaban, no matter who these people were. We can't lose you to that foul place. Not only are you a dear friend but the order needs you…_

_"__Charlie__… you must return to __Romania__ until I can find away to clear you…"_

His life had never been easy but this? This was torture. How could he leave his family again not knowing when he would return?

How could he leave Tonks?

Charlie sat up in his bed and stared outside at the landscape surrounding the Burrow. The fog had been replaced with a misty rain that had the familiar chill of autumn and Charlie longed to just stand outside in it and feel the cool water drench his skin. Many times while he had worked with dragons, had Charlie gone flying in the rain. Being on a dragon gave him nearly as much elation as being on a broomstick - a feeling that not much could rival.

Would being with Tonks rival it?

Of course it would. Tonks would win hands down.

He reached over to his night stand for a glass of water when he noticed a green letter perched on the edge of the table. He unfolded the letter carefully, noticing immediately that it was written in the fine Victorian script that belonged to his good friend Drake.

_Charlie_

_We got news that you and coming home. It will be good to see you again. You'll notice a big change over here. The death eaters are gaining force by the day and the few we have on our side are too weak to make a difference. _

_Come home soon Char,_

_Drake_

_x_

Charlie felt his eyes sting and had to throw the letter back onto the stand to stop the tears flow. So it was settled. Charlie was returning to Romania and would never see Tonks again. How he wished that his only problem could've been how he was going to impress Tonks at the ball.

He wouldn't go to the dance. He couldn't. He would leave the following day and make it easy for both of them. She didn't need a partner and perhaps a swift goodbye would be best. Charlie sank under the covers and rolled onto his side. His thoughts when awake were full of Tonks, his dreams haunted by the same soul. It seemed that he would have to be content with just dreams.

--

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and stared at his family and Tonks feeling a wait of guilt pool in his stomach. It was the following day and Charlie was now waiting to tell them all of Dumbledore's decision. He had made it down the stairs in surprisingly reasonable health and had found the pain was virtually non-existent.

Thank heaven for Phoenix's.

His family were all watching him with anticipation but Tonks' gaze seemed to be full of understanding and hurt. It taunted him. Charlie cleared his throat. "I know it's the ball tonight…" he began. As soon as he had spoken the words he had seen Tonks' shoulders slump and felt a stab of pain hit his heart. He made a resolution with himself not to look at her again. "Well, I had an owl from the ministry today. I'm up for trial on the 5th November. It doesn't look good. I could… I could be sent to Azkaban." Charlie looked as his mother dapped at her eyes and sobbed loudly. Bill was holding her tightly, looking as though someone had punched him.

"Drake also sent me an owl. The situation in Romania is bad again. Really bad. I uh… I have to go somewhere where the ministry won't find me until Dumbledore can clear my name and Drake needs me back anyway. They - he and Dumbledore that is - want me to go…" Charlie hated lying about Drake but there wasn't any other way. How was he going to do this? "I'm going back tonight," he finished with a loud sigh, his heart beating madly inside. He wondered vaguely if Tonks could read his mind that was currently yelling 'don't leave Tonks' as he chanced another look at her and saw her looking at the floor resolutely.

"You're not staying for the ball even?" his mother asked, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry mum. It's just… It would be better if I left straight away." Bill was nodding and his mother was smiling in a sad and yet agreeing way. Tonks however had yet to move.

"I'm sorry I can't take you to the ball tomorrow Tonks." He swallowed hard as Tonks looked up at him with blazing eyes and stood up quickly.

"Please excuse me, Bill, Molly."

Tonks almost ran out of the room and Charlie felt him shoulders slouch unintentionally.

"Go and follow Tonks," said Bill as his mother walked off into the kitchen to answer the calling voices of Fred and George who had appeared to just apparate into the kitchen.

"What good will it do?" spat Charlie, glaring at his eldest brother.

"Lupin was attacked last night. Their house was broken into and 2 death eaters were found trying to curse Remus. He managed to hold them off but only just. He was pretty busted up."

Charlie felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. He felt retched. Here was he, trying to have Tonks when he didn't even consider the implications that would come from her having Remus. But he had known along time ago that over him and Remus, Remus would be the won to win Tonks heart.

"I should go after her and say sorry again," agreed Charlie, slapping his brother on the arm. Charlie ran out into the corridor where he found Tonks to the immediate left of him. She was pulling on her gloves and scarf, her cloak wrapped tight around her.

"Where are you going?" Charlie stared at Tonks who was avoiding his gaze.

"Work."

"Today? After the attacks?"

"Someone's got to do it."

"Tonks… please speak to me…" Charlie reached for Tonks arm.

"No!" Tonks shook Charlie's hand off her. "I'll see you later. Oh no. Wait. You'll be gone…"

"NO! I'll say goodbye."

Tonks paused. "In the forest--" she said suddenly. "Just before we were attacked. You said… I asked you were you excited about the ball and you were really sarcastic. You didn't want to go did you?"

Charlie thought back until his mind landed on the incident and felt a slab of embarrassment rise in him. How was he meant to tell Tonks that, yes, he didn't want to go to the ball with her for the simple reason that there was no way he could be her date for the evening and control himself around her. It would look great. 'Hi Remus. Sorry I got a hard on from being with your girlfriend.' Charlie shook his head.

"Of course I did."

Tonks smiled bitterly. "I'll see you later." And with that, she was gone. Charlie felt awful and it was because of the woman he couldn't have.

--

Charlie found few things that could always cure his stress and anger levels. One was quidditch. One was flying. And the last was boxing. It was a muggle sport truth be told but his father had put a "punch bag" up in the basement of their old house and he had gone down there as often as he could ever since.

His first swipe at the bag made him realise that his body was no where near healed. His side felt as though it had been ripped open but he continued the lashes, eager to release thee pent up anger inside. After hours of fury he finally collapsed into the darkest corner of the room, tired and desperate to be on his own. He would be leaving soon. That thought made his stomach flip and he reached inside his trouser pocket to grab a cigarette, another muggle invention that was an expert at curing stress. It apparently killed those in the muggle world. Being a wizard meant that he would not be affected. He still felt wrong in using the white stick though.

A loud rhythm of footsteps made him drop the stick and he watched intently as Tonks jogged down the steps to the basement. She was wearing much similar to him, jogging bottoms and a vest. However, he couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she looked. Her top clung to her perfectly making her usual tom boy look evaporate and be replaced by something entirely feminine. Her hair (long today) was tired loosely in a knot at the base of her neck and stray tendrils were springing out, framing her heart shaped face.

After minutes of silence she began laying into the bag and Charlie had a huge urge well up inside him to make her stop. However, he understood her motivation and watched until she made her knuckles bleed.

"Either you've had a bad day or you really like the colour red." He liked being facetious with her. To see her smile, however sarcastic it was. They bantered back and forth until at last Tonks had take his bate and begun fighting him. It was near the end that Charlie began to lose interest in the fight, desperate only to talk to her. However, a blow landed to his side made his eyes water with a brilliant pain. He felt as though he had been hit with a cruticious curse. He had had enough of playing.

Lust, love, anger, desperation, helplessness.

They all intermingled and he had finally given up fighting for her.

"You really want to know what's wrong?" Tonks suddenly said. Charlie felt his heart prick.

"Hit me." He found it ironic that had she physically hit him one more time her would've collapsed infront of her. He wasn't weak but the injuries that he had sustained in the recent days were throbbing with pain and the ache of not knowing where he stood in Tonks' affections hurt him more than his physical injuries.

"It's your entire fault! Your stupid idiotic fault! You. All you! You're… you're leaving--"

"Well Azkaban isn't exactly what I had in mind for my retirement…" he retorted, feeling the unjustness weighing him down.

"--You're leaving ME Charlie!"

Charlie wanted to speak but he couldn't open his mouth. Did this mean?

"Why do you care?" he responded, eager to know once and for all.

"Because I… thought you cared for your family more than that."

Charlie felt his heart literally crack. The blood was pounding against his ear drums making his head ring. Desperate to say anything that may make him believe there was some hope for them he said, "You can't hide your feelings forever."

"What do you mean?"

Oh damn. She didn't feel the same! Okay.

One more try.

He had to know.

"One day you'll have to choose and no matter how angry you are, you'll only get one choice. The only problem is I don't know if I can cope with your choice." Charlie waited. Perhaps now, after he had revealed his all. Perhaps she would say she felt the same. He waited some more. Some more. Charlie couldn't bear it any longer. Feeling the frustration meet its maximum, Charlie ran towards the door.

"So this is our goodbye?"

The red head stopped, feeling his heart give another familiar and painful jolt. He was close to turning around when he felt his throat constrict and he threw a look of contempt towards Tonks before leaving the room loudly.

"Merlin!" Charlie hit the wall hard and slouched down felling the cool plaster calm his aching body. He would be gone in an hour or two and everything would be okay.

Could he leave?

Charlie sighed. One more night. He had to stay one more night, even if he could only watch Tonks form afar. She couldn't know that he was still there; he didn't want to hurt her. What he would give to have the nerve to be her date. He would make her so proud to be his partner. Charlie spat some blood out of his mouth and walked into his bedroom. He would leave tomorrow and if that meant hiding from Tonks then that's what he'd do.

And if it meant getting drunk it would only be a bonus really, he thought as he reached for the Fire whiskey in his cupboard.


	13. A Thin Line

A fine line

Slow dancing moving to the rhythm

Of my anger written in stone

There's no reason nobody needs to know

Souls meeting somewhere in the distance

There's no rain or chill in the air

I feel something you always said was there

I'll be waiting when the storm is over

I'll be waiting when the fever is high

Share your anger and swear that you'll never

Take it out on me

Let me see you smile

Let me hear you scream, for a little while

Don't take it out on me

Cause there's nobody else around

Heart's beating flowing like a river

Your safe opening's close to the door

If you feel trouble you don't have to stay no more

Old passions rising to the surface

I look towards the day I was born

I'm so torn

I'll be waiting when the storm is over

I'll be waiting when the fever is high

Share your anger and swear that you'll never

Take it out on me

Let me see you smile

Let me hear you scream, for a little while

Don't take it out on me

Cause there's nobody else around

--

Tonks stepped down into the dusty cellar and strolled over to the boxing bag in the corner of the room intent on only one thing, to rid the day's agony by inflicting physical pain upon herself. It was a matter of hours before the Ministry ball and Tonks had yet to go upstairs and even look at her dress for the evening. Since the events in the forest so many feelings in her were now wide awake and no matter how hard she tried, this time she could not push them away. Why couldn't things in her life work out easily? It was hard enough living with the Weasleys but now she had to go and ogle one of them too?

And now he was leaving her. After months of agony, he was leaving her.

She was going to the ball without her boyfriend AND Charlie.

And when she got back…

…he would be gone.

She needed release. Something that would remove the numbing mental pain (that often caused physical pain in her chest region) for a couple of hours.

SMACK!

"Damn!" Tonks cursed loudly as she hit her fist fully into the bag with a definite punch. Why couldn't she admit her feelings to anyone else? It wasn't as if Remus even loved her anymore. She had been so upset when she had heard of him being hurt but it was no where the fear she had felt when she had seen Charlie lying for dead in the forest. And Tonks wasn't blind. She hadn't failed to notice the friendship between Remus and Hestia growing stronger everyday. Another thud on the bag signalled a new found range and Tonks lashed out, her hands darting back and forth as she pounded again and again into the bag.

THUMP!

It had only been a few months. She had only befriended the red head a few months ago.

_I'm Tonks. I don't have feelings for people. I have crushes._

Another hit. Again. Her rhythm increased, her hand thrusting into the bag with a fervent need to achieve completion.

"Either you've had a bad day or you really like the colour red." Tonks looked from her bloodstained hands to the darkest corner of the room where she saw a small flame burn before dissolving in the blackness. For anyone else, this incident would have been feared but Tonks recognised the smooth low voice as soon as it filled her ears.

Charlie.

"What's wrong?" Tonks glared at Charlie, love contorting into hatred as the feelings of affection rebelled against rational thought. Charlie frowned at Tonks' unwillingness to answer and circled her, the newly lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Tonks wrinkled her nose and strode over to Charlie in a flash, removing the white stick and tossing it to the ground in an annoyed display.

"Do you want to kill yourself while you're young?"

Charlie smiled an annoying, all-knowing smile and continued to circle her like some kind of predator. Growling, Tonks stood on the cigarette and resumed hitting the punch bag. Out of the corner of her eye Tonks could see that Charlie had ceased pacing and was now looking with concern at her valiant attempts to remove her fury.

"Tonks, what's wrong?" Charlie repeated going towards her. Tonks stepped away from him, radiating vehemence.

"Nothing that's any concern of yours."

"What have I done?"

Tonks surveyed him, pondering how to answer that in the most venomous way. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving in a minute?" she finally muttered, throwing a few more punches at the bag until grabbed her arm fiercely and turned her to face him.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Tonks remained silent and Charlie shook his head, smiling in venomous disbelief. "Fine. You know what? Come on. You want to take your anger out on someone? Take it out on me. Come on." Charlie's eyes blazed as Tonks surveyed him reproachfully. He was wrapping his hands up in a bandage, that he had removed from his jogging pants, forming gloves of protection against the brawl that was about to commence.

"Get lost, Char."

"No. You think you have problems? You feel I've wronged you some how? You take it out on me! Come on!" Charlie let out a punch that narrowly missed Tonks' cheek and brush a strand of hair that she soon tucked behind her ear. He wanted her to release what she felt?

Then that's what she was going to do.

With a precise aimed kick, Tonks lashed out, her leg barely missing the top of Charlie's thigh. In a second, Charlie's angry glare was fixed into a determined smile that resembled a smirk and he retaliated, his bound fists lashing out, one after the other, in a fierce attack.

"What's up?" His voice was ragged, breathlessness already overpowering him. "You know you're going to tell me by the end of today," he added in a teasing but dangerous tone. Tonks had had enough. Charlie was taunting her, his very smile - the one she had grown to love - cruel to her heart. Tonks wasn't prepared to answer him - not yet. She lunged at him once more and he stumbled backwards into a shelf of homemade jams.

The fight was nasty. In the back of her mind, Tonks could tell that Charlie was fighting her to prove his point just as much as she was fighting him to do the same. She could also sense that the fight would not end until one of them was hurt but she didn't care. All she could think about was the desire to beat the living daylights out of the man who had turned her world into an unstable mess.

And she didn't like instability.

Tonks dodged just in time as his right hand swung past her waist, missing what would've been a nasty blow.

"Damn Charlie, you trying to kill me?" Tonks smirked bitterly as she realised the impact of those words in their truest form. Charlie obviously had no idea of the things he was making her feel but… dammit, why couldn't he realise how much her feelings pained her. Tonks glared at Charlie, angry that he had even engaged her this far into their combat. Somehow, she could never walk away from anything that he tried to teach her. Why, his was his stupid fault that she was angry in the first place! Why couldn't he see that she was raw inside because of him and the way she felt?

"No," gasped Charlie as he swung another blow at her left shoulder. "I'm trying to make you understand." Tonks blocked a third heavy blow with her arm before kicking out and making Charlie jump backwards to avoid being hit. The sound of bone against bone reverberated through the small, underground room but Tonks didn't flinch once, so intent was she in beating Charlie.

"Understand what exactly?" she hissed, her blood boiling by the second. Charlie was beginning to look calmer now while Tonks felt more frustrated by the second. Furious, Tonks lashed out a ferocious attack of her fists, hitting the side of Charlie's face with a sickening slap and then his bruised waist making the man stagger back in shock. A wave of upset slammed through her and she went to run to Charlie but he held her back with the palm of his hand facing her. He turned his hand into his index finger pointing in an almost reprimanding way and then looked up from his gaze at the polished wooden floor.

Tonks swayed slightly realising that the split lip and horrible purple welt on Charlie's face was due to her. He was also breathing with difficulty and clutching his side. Squinting slightly from the pain Charlie stared Tonks straight in the eye and the young women felt herself shiver at his gaze. It was full of anger and resentment and it pained Tonks to think she had put that there. There was also something that Tonks thought she would never see in the eyes of her friend.

Lust.

"You want me to tell you what you need to understand?" Charlie rasped as he strode up to Tonks. Tonks swallowed, acutely aware that Charlie's chest and pelvis was nearly on hers and she felt herself wishing, no, praying that he would take her roughly in his strong arms and make her his. Trying to focus her resolve, Tonks stared straight at Charlie, almost challenging him to say something that would make her strike out again. Instead Charlie gazed at her, his breathing ragged before shaking his head and turning away. Without pausing to think Tonks called out after him, desperate to have him near her one more.

"You really want to know what's wrong?" she gasped, tears burning her eyes, her centre throbbing inside with the unquenchable burn that it received from seeing, breathing and touching Charlie.

"Hit me," he said, his arms open wide and jovially except there was no mirth in those cobalt eyes.

"It's your entire fault! Your stupid idiotic fault!" she yelled loudly, not caring for the tears that she felt rolling down her soft cheeks. "You. All you! You're… you're leaving--"

"Well Azkaban isn't exactly what I had in mind for my retirement…"

"--You're leaving ME Charlie!"

There was a silence.

"Why do you care?" His response was desperate.

"Because…" she started slowly. "I… thought you cared for--"

Me! Me!

"--your family more than that," Tonks finished with a sigh of annoyance at herself.

Charlie turned around, and closed his eyes before almost whispering, "You can't hide your feelings forever."

Tonks swallowed and frowned before stepping forward. "What do you mean?"

Charlie was shaking now, his face a chalky white colour that was emphasised by the sweaty copper hair that was plastered over his forehead. The white T-Shirt that he wore was sticking to the defined muscles of his back and chest making Tonks have a sudden bolt of desire shoot through her. She was less enamoured to see that it was splattered slightly with blood.

"One day you'll have to choose and no matter how angry you are, you'll only get one choice." Charlie grimaced and Tonks felt a sliver of fear and hurt pierce her. "The only problem is I don't know if I can cope with your choice." The couple stood in silence for several minutes before Charlie shook his head once more and spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor before jogging up to the door.

"So this is our goodbye?" cried out Tonks desperately.

Charlie flashed an angry glare at her before he strode out of the room, slamming the door very loudly behind him. Tonks let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding and screwed her eyes up in a desperate attempt to prevent the new tears that had gathered there from falling. She grimaced and looked at the small muggle time telling device on her wrist which told her that she had 2 hours until the ministry ball. Feeling a huge stab at her chest Tonks dressed quickly and left the Burrow quickly, only wanting to reach the ball and then to get back as soon as possible.

She didn't notice that the hurt inside had caused her metamorphous powers to dim until she looked in the mirror. There, reflected in the mirror, was her true, natural form staring back at her. Brown eyes sparkled out from curly dark chocolate hair that she had piled up on her head with a glamour spell. Her figure was more curvy than usual - more curvy than she would've liked - but attractively so, even if she didn't think so.

--

And so she left the Burrow. It was her intention to enjoy the party as much as she could muster but it was not so. After about 3 hours of agonising niceties with people she trusted to never meet again in her life and only Kingsley to entertain her - Bill had disappeared and Tonks was sure an attractive Fleur Declour was very much responsible - Tonks went to leave. Just as she reached the door however a familiar hand reached out and pulled her behind some tall pot plants.

"I think we need to talk."


	14. Time for choices

I hate you, I love you  
I just can't remember to forget you  
Who are you, who needs you?  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground  
I have found I can fly

It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind

Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
Fading the words so desperately  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in  
Time is something you can't rewind

--

Charlie was pretty much drunk when he heard the door in the downstairs kitchen slam shut. He was sprawled out on the settee in the living room, only a vest and cargo trousers adorning his tired and intoxicated body. Figuring he should go and see who had entered, Charlie rolled off the chair and tramped into the kitchen lethargically. He felt his heart miss several beats as he saw Tonks leant on the table, he arms resting her head as she stared at the surface.

A cough from him made her head shoot up and she stared wide eyed at him for several seconds before Charlie moved across to the sink, leaving his whisky glass on the kitchen counter. In the inky black window he could see his reflection ruffled and red eyes.

"You're not gone."

Charlie spun around to look through bleary eyes at Tonks. She was gazing him… hopefully? No. That wasn't it. Disappointed. She was disappointed.

"Good deduction, Sherlock," mumbled Charlie, reminded of the muggle studies book character he had learnt about.

"Don't sass me. Why are you still here?"

"Thanks ever so for the warm reception." Charlie watched Tonks as she rolled her eyes before sitting opposite her. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Felt like coming home. Parties… you know… not my thing."

She was lying. As he new he needed air to breath, he knew this.

"Your turn. I _did_ ask first."

"I'm going soon. Just felt like… you know… it's going to be hard to leave."

"Mmm," she said with a bored tone.

"Right."

There was an empty silence in which Charlie could feel the tension between himself as Tonks as obvious as though there was a brick wall between them.

"I'm… I'm going to go upstairs now," he said, his voice cracking slightly from drunken disorientation. "Bye."

He was at the door when Tonks called him back. She stood up, her dress ruffling slightly as she walked across to him, meeting him at the edge of the table.

"It… it's nice to see you before you go. I'm glad… you were here. That's good."

She was close to him. So close that he could see the tears on her eyelashes. Wait. Had she been crying?

A jolt, that ran from his cheek to his stomach, seared through him as she reached her hand up to his face and rubbed her thumb over his lips.

"It will be odd without you. I'm going… I'll hate it."

Charlie went to respond when Tonks backed away and look at him in apology. "Shit. What am I doing? Charlie, I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't… I swore to myself. Damn."

She was by the chair now, her head turned from Charlie to face the window. He could see her beautiful form reflected in the blackness of the window, the night outside causing it to be like a blackboard, Tonks' ghostly figure etched on in chalk. Without thinking Charlie walked up to Tonks and pressed his body against her side, his hands either side of her. Staring at Tonks, he desperately searched for a signal to go further. The waves of desire washing over him were making his head swim with dizziness and the ability to think was fast disappearing from him. How could she do this? Every time she was near him, every time he saw her, every gesture however graceful or clumsy was adored by him.

Still facing the window, Tonks was breathing heavily and Charlie could smell the alcohol on his breath as he matched her breathing. What a mess he had become all because of this woman. He could feel the soft material of her dress against his stomach and breathe the smell of her lavender scented hair. He felt a stirring in his trousers and jumped slightly. He didn't need her to know that she did _that_ to him. Clenching his hand Charlie moved away abruptly from the chocolate haired beauty.

"Damn, Nymph. I can't do this." Charlie moved away, desperate to rid his thoughts of the woman before him. He could see Tonks' face set in a glare and inwardly groaned, desperate to touch the soft skin of her face neck that only seconds ago he was next to.

"Charlie…" Her words brought his crashing to reality and he retaliated, angry that she could affect his sedate nature so much.

"Damn this!" Charlie spat angrily. "This is so wrong. You have a boyfriend for Merlin's sake!" Charlie felt the anger boil in him and hit his whisky glass, on the kitchen top next to him, off. A shot of pain pierced his senses as the glass shattered upwards and for a second Charlie calmed, grateful to have a different pain to the emotional one he was feeling. Tonks cry alerted him to the fact that his hand was now wounded badly, his own blood dripping to the ground in a grotesque scene. Suddenly Charlie froze and a small hand gripped his tenderly.

"Char! What have you done? Let me look--" The fury that Charlie had felt before his hand had become wounded returned in a full torrent and Charlie brushed her off irritably.

"Go away Tonks before you regret ever meeting me," Charlie growled, the urgency to be away from her consuming him.

"I already do."

Something flashed in Tonks' eyes before she turned and ran out of the kitchen, tripping slightly on her long dress. Looking after her, Charlie felt a slab of guilt rest in his stomach. Now alone, he could feel the unbearable pain in his hand rise up and he quickly bound it with a tea towel. The towel stained red within seconds and Charlie swallowed, nervousness at how bad the cut was now beginning to seep in.

Charlie wandered over to the sink and turned on the tap, flinching at the stinging of his hand caused by the icy water force.

_Dear godric, I love her._

Charlie was thankful when, 10 minutes later, the bleeding finally subsided from his hand. The gash that was there had now closed leaving a thin red line. Charlie cuts always healed quickly on him. He needed that ability around dragons. Shaking his head Charlie cast a sobering charm which fully calmed him immediately. He was surprised at how clearly his head was now focusing and slowly he stood up and walked to the door. Conjuring every ounce of resolve within him, Charlie moved up the stairs, determined to not end things with Tonks on a bad note.

At the entrance to her bedroom Charlie paused, unsure as whether to go on. Could he really control himself when in a small bedded room with her? Okay he needed a thought, something that would make him so distracted that the excitement she usually caused him down below would disappear immediately. Okay.

_Chocolate frogs._

Surely there was nothing erotic about chocolate frogs. Smiling at his complete lack of control around her and his discovery of a word, Charlie knocked a couple of times before a small voice called out.

"Charlie, go away." If Charlie had known what would happen if stepped through the door, he wouldn't have been so quick to enter.

_Actually, maybe he would've._

"No. I want to talk." Charlie pushed open the door roughly and stepped inside, pulling it shut behind him. A small scream alerted him that perhaps it had not been the best time to walk in on Tonks. She had just removed her dress and was now clad in only a black corset and matching garters which held up very fine, tan coloured stockings.

_Chocolate frogs.__ Chocolate frogs. Chocolate frogs._

"Charlie! What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" shouted Charlie, tripping over random boxes littering the floor in his haste to get out of the room which suddenly seemed so much smaller. He noticed the only source of light was from the window at the end of the room and although he could see Tonks perfectly in the cerulean light, the floor was less easy to follow. He could vaguely see the door and in one last burst of energy he dived for the handle. Unfortunately, a box was waiting to waylay him and in seconds he was sprawled across the floor, childhood toys flown everywhere.

"Oh Char!"

Charlie could hear the sound of muffled footsteps pad across the dusty floor before two small hands reached around his waist and helped him stand. Brushing the dust off his trousers he stopped suddenly as he looked at Tonks whose corset wasn't doing a good job at holding her vital statistics in.

"Oh--" Tonks giggled as she followed Charlie's gaze and tried to pull the clothing up.

_They aren't exactly small are they…?_

_Chocolate frogs..._

_Melted Chocolate frogs…_

_Melted Chocolate frogs on Tonks…_

"Stupid boxes. Mum and dad keep so much junk," Charlie murmured looking at the floor. He could feel his ears and cheeks going red and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

And excitement.

_Stupid Chocolate frogs._

"So did mine. I think it's a parent thing." Tonks walked over to her bed _(Why did she have to swing her hips like that? Had she always done it? Had she always had such a curvy body?)_ and grabbed a long satin dressing gown, wrapping it around her and tying the thin belt. Charlie took the time to quickly survey the attic. He hadn't been up there since he was a child and yet the loft looked the same as ever. Boxes, old suitcases and old pieces of furniture lined the walls and at the very end of the room, a large window resided, spreading up the wall and across a small area in the ceiling shaped in a spade outline. It opened onto a beautiful scene that at present showed the many surrounding hills and forests in a moonlight blue shade.

"Yeah," murmured Charlie, desperate for anything to take him away from his current situation. Tonks surveyed Charlie and he saw her visibly swallow.

"Why are you here Charlie? I thought we'd said all that needed to be said." Charlie couldn't help but smile with happiness as she looked as though she certainly hadn't said all she wanted to say.

"I didn't want to leave knowing that you hated me."

Tonks sighed. "I don't hate you Char. You confuse me, is all."

Charlie chuckled and moved closer to where Tonks was standing. "I confuse myself. Friends?" Charlie looked into Tonks eyes and frowned suddenly aware that they were red and puffy. She had been crying.

_Please don't have been crying because of me._

"I'll always be your friend Charlie. I don't think I could live, knowing that you were one side of the world and I was the other being hated by you."

Charlie swallowed, feelings of butterflies in his stomach rushing back. "I understand you perfectly."

Tonks smiled and went closer to him.

_Chocolate frogs._

_Chocolate frogs._

"Don't stay away long."

He could see her soft black eyelashes clearly now.

"I won't. I promise."

Her lips were awfully soft and pink. He vaguely wondered what she would taste like.

_Chocolate frogs._

"Please don't."

He could feel her breath and hands as she rested on him, gaining balance as she stood on her tiptoes.

"I won't"

_Chocolate frogs._

He wasn't quite sure how it happened but Tonks' arms were wrapped around him tightly and her head was rested on his chest, her scented hair once again clouding his senses. He suddenly felt a stab of realisation and sadness hit him.

He was leaving Tonks behind.

Without thinking, Charlie grabbed her back tightly and held her against his chest, resting his cheek on the top of her head and pausing to leave a kiss on the silky curls that were still piled up in a clip. A soft moan from Tonks made him move away, tears pricking his eyes. Damn.

_He was leaving Tonks._

"I've got to go and pack. I'll… I'll see you… well… tomorrow morning probably…" He stumbled again over a box but didn't notice and headed for the door once more.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Oh, I don't know--" Another cardboard box. "Early."

"Will you wake me?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Charlie reached for the door handle and went to escape when he heard a sob from the direction of Tonks. Grimacing Charlie went to step outside and shut the door when Tonks called out,

"It's you!"

Charlie paused and turned his head to face Tonks. Tears were rolling down her face and the shoulder of her dressing gown had fallen over her shoulder with her shaking sobs.

_She is so beautiful._

"What?"

"I chose you Charlie. I chose you." Charlie stepped inside again and shut the door.

"What are you on about?"

Tonks was crying openly now but she still stood firmly, a determined resolve in her stance.

"Remus and I broke up this evening. It's you Charlie. It always has been, since the moment I met you." There was a deafening silence. "Charlie. I love you."


	15. If you want me

A/N I wrote this while listening to "Walkaway" by Thomas Newman (It's on the Meet Joe Black St). Anyway, if you can, listen to it while reading this. Thank you :o)

--

_You thought I loved him,_

_You found you were wrong,_

_Are you gonna repent?_

_Are you gonna hear my song?_

_I'm pleading with you,_

_To __realise__ that you were the only one,_

_Will you stay my dear?_

_Is your time here done?_

_I'm pleading with you,_

_To __realise__ that you were the only one,_

_Will you stay my dear?_

_Is your time here done?_

_Will you stay or will you go?_

_Please stay…_

--

_Sugar quills._

_I did not just say that._

Tonks was staring at Charlie who looked as though he didn't know whether to jump up and down or scold Tonks for lying to him.

"You and Remus broke up?"

Tonks nodded slowly wishing that the drumming in her chest would subside long enough for her to catch her breath properly.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." Charlie had gone white save for the pink patches on his cheeks and Tonks could see his chest moving up and down more quickly. She searched him quickly with her eyes to see that his hand had now healed and something in the way he no longer squinting told her that he was now sober again. Smiling slightly she surveyed his appearance once more. His hair was ruffled even more so and the few pale freckles on his cheeks emphasised the sunburnt cheeks.

_Merlin, he's handsome._

_Sugar quills remember. Think of sugar quills and then you won't lose your focus._

"Well, I'm telling the truth."

It was times like these that Tonks wished that her cheeks weren't shining with tears and that her eyes weren't red and puffy. Charlie stood quite still for a moment before moving towards Tonks slowly. "You chose me?"

Tonks laughed quietly and stepped forward also, her body tingling in sheer anticipation. "You."

Charlie grinned. "You could've told me this _before_ I went off on one."

"But I love it so much when you go all pink and ruffled."

Charlie strode over quickly, a huge grin spreading across his face but he didn't get far as, once again, some boxes intercepted him and he went flying to the floor spread eagled and looking very sorry for himself. Tonks stifled a giggle and ran to help him up, stumbling on her dressing gown slightly.

"Ever elegant, us Weasleys."

"It's nice to meet someone who's clumsy then me."

Charlie once again grinned and stood up awkwardly, grabbing onto Tonks arm. "Clumsier than you? I think that would be a gift."

"Shut up." Tonks suddenly realised how close she was to Charlie. He was looking at her almost hungrily and the flood of tingling returned making her throat dry, her head swimming.

"So you're not with Remus anymore?"

"No."

"And you 'chose' me"

"Yeah."

"Ah…"

"Hmm…" Tonks beamed as Charlie wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her, his grip tight and loving.

"That's good." Charlie laughed and placed a kiss on the tip of Tonks' nose making her breath catch in her throat. The gesture was so unexpected and yet his touch made her feel the most natural feeling she had ever felt. She prayed silently that she would never have to be away from him…

In a second, Tonks suddenly realised Charlie was leaving tomorrow. Moaning softly, Tonks pushed Charlie away and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do anything."

"But you said--"

"Charlie, you're leaving tomorrow. I can't live knowing that my boyfriend is off fighting in Romania and you-know-who may kill him." She looked down sadly at the floor and felt the bed next to her dip as Charlie sat beside her. A muscular arm crept around her back and without thinking, Tonks rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, surprised at how natural it felt.

_Tonks couldn't help but wonder what else would feel natural with __Charlie_

_SUGAR QUILLS. SUGAR QUILLS._

Charlie shook his head and sighed. "I could try and…I don't know. Dumbledore needs me out there. There are so many more people that would be useful to gain as allies. Then again, there are people out there. Some of my friends are on our side. They could carry on while I find a job over here." Tonks smiled sadly, realising that unless Dumbledore agreed, Charlie would have to leave her. "I never want to leave you."

Tonks watched as Charlie turned her around and sat cross legged on the bed, looking out of the magnificent window. Tucking her legs at an angle behind her, Tonks leaning into Charlie once more, desperate to feel his warmth through the thin vest. She gazed out at the rolling hillside, praying that there was away her and Charlie could be together. Everyone else could have a happy relationship. Why couldn't they?

"You looked so beautiful tonight."

Tonks turned to face Charlie and swallowed, realising that he would never waste his words by saying something that he didn't mean. Nuzzling into him Tonks brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around his waist, not caring about how she would be received anymore. Charlie responded by hugging her with both arms tightly and resting his chin on her head.

"I'd say the same but you always do."

Charlie laughed and pulled her in tighter. Tonks smiled. "This is me."

"Pardon?"

"This is what I look like; my natural form."

Charlie looked at her and smiled sadly. "Then you're even more magnificent then I believed."

A spear of desire shot through Tonks making her long for a greater intimacy, but Remus had been her first and she was scared at going further with Charlie, especially if she would never see him again. Charlie seemed to sense this however as, moments later, he released her from his grip and stood up.

"You're too magnificent to hurt Nymph. I love you." Charlie strode quickly out of the room without hitting objects and slammed the door loudly.

Did he just say…?

Tonks could hear muffled footsteps running quickly down the stairs away from her room and she knew that Charlie wanted to make love to her as much as she did to him.

What would happen if he left tomorrow without seeing her ever again? Would he care? Would she?

'Of course I would,' Tonks thought as she swallowed, visions of Charlie lying dead somewhere filling her consciousness. Could she live without him knowing that he loved her? Probably, with a lot of determination and ignorance. But could she live without him knowing that they had never so much as kissed and that even if he did survive, there was a possibility that she would never no how much he loved her? He may have someone in Romania and he, or even she, may die.

Tonks flinched, willing herself to not think of such thoughts. Of course he loved her. She could see it burning in him every time their eyes met.

Merlin. She loved him so much.

Thinking clearly for the first time all night Tonks ran to the door and went to open it when Charlie apparated behind her looking ruffled and distraught.

"Char--" Tonks' words were lost in a fierce kiss given by Charlie who wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands over her back, pulling her closer.

"If you'll let me… I can't leave without knowing… that for one second we were each others…"

In an instant, Tonks found herself without any control and she kissed the red head back passionately, desire burning in her. His lips were fleshy and soft, wet where he had been licking them so often. She could taste the saltiness of his skin, the sweat and after shave filling her senses.

Her own desire was killing her.

Each brush of his tongue against her lip sent tiny burning sparks through her to her centre and she craved each sensation as he slowly laid her on the bed and straddled her, his kisses becoming more frequent, more desperate.

Charlie's hands moved from the small of her back to her shoulder blades and then to her hair where he undid the clasp holding her hair up. The silky curls rolled over her shoulders and Charlie moaned, the echo reverberating with Tonks. She answered him back with a call of her own and he plunged his tongue into her mouth desperately, shaking and quivering with his desire. He was holding her tightly, so tightly that Tonks had to suck in more oxygen than needed to ensure that she had enough. Charlie's scent clouded around her, wrapping her in his presence, drowning her with his strong soul.

She loved it…

She craved it…

It was vital she had it…

"Charlie…" Her voice was lost as he moved his hands lower again to the clasp holding her corset on. He unclipped it and Tonks shifted out of it, throwing it almost elegantly onto the floor. She brought her eyes up to look at Charlie and blushed at his face, her lips unable to keep from forming a grin. Charlie was looking at her as if he had never seen a woman before. His eyes were cobalt, his hair rich claret as the sweat dampened it. His touch became softer and as he bowed his head forwards to kiss her chastely, she heard his voice whisper.

"You're so beautiful. I don't deserve this."

"Oh Char, of course you do. You deserve the very best."

"I have it…" Charlie growled as Tonks reached up and kissed him fiercely. She needed to get closer to him; she wanted to feel the connection only two lovers can share. Moving carefully, Tonks brought her hips up to meet Charlie and he moaned out loudly making the desire course through Tonks in waves. As their kisses of untold emotion increased, Tonks could tell Charlie was trying to hold back, but every now and then he would involuntarily press his hips down onto hers, each time causing a growl to erupt from each of them.

Charlie had not even become undressed yet but Tonks assured herself that her previous wonderings had been answered. This did indeed feel very natural with Charlie. More than natural. It felt as though their very body and souls were made to entwine with each other. It was a humbling sensation and caused a feeling of hope.

They were meant to be.

Tonks gasped as Charlie place his mouth on her pulse point at the base of her neck and sucked lightly. His tongue darted out making sparks of fire shoot to her centre and Tonks purred in the back of her throat. Charlie obviously found pleasure in the reaction as the hardness against her thigh increased noticeably. Tonks reach for his hand and brought it up to her lips where she kissed the velvet pads, of his finger tips, gently.

"Goodness, I love you."

Charlie chuckled and kissed her own fingers that were still held onto his own. "Great minds think alike."

Tonks giggled and moved her hands to the hem of Charlie's vest where she pulled it up his body. Charlie lifted his arms and took the clothing off before coming close to Tonks again and watching her with loving eyes.

"You're so…" He brushed a stray curl from her face and Tonks smirked.

"Untidy? Are you suggesting I tie my hair back?" Charlie laughed and kissed her on the nose.

"Definitely not. I was thinking more along the lines of… beautiful…" He ran his hands through her hair, kissing her gently on the lips; his kisses spreading further down, along her jaw line and then down her neck to her breasts. Tonks inhaled a sharp breath as Charlie captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly. A small nip now and again made Tonks buck and she reached down to his crotch where she rested her hand on the cold metal zipper and pulled it down. She smiled, a little jolt of nervousness and excitement flowing through her, as Charlie groaned loudly, the relief obvious.

"For crying out loud Tonks--" he gasped in-between kissing her. "-- no one… ever… I've never felt… ever…"

"I know Char… I know." Tonks could feel her heart beating painfully against her chest. Did he realise how much she loved him?

Did she?

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie was gazing at her with cobalt eyes, concern apparent among the lust and love. Tonks nodded without thinking. Desire was pulsating at her centre leaving a stabbing pain that her instincts told her only Charlie could ease.

"Please, Charlie. I want you."

An adoring grin spread across Charlie's face and in a second, Tonks knew that she was lost…

…No. She was found.

_Sorry to leave it there but I really wanted Charlie to have the next bit ;) Please forgive me grin And don't forget to review!!!_


	16. Stepping over

_As if the last chapter wasn't, this is definately R/NC-17 so if you don't want to read it look away now. I hate this chapter. i'm so bad at writing stuff like this. Ah well. Reviews welcome:D_

And now I'm breathing deeply,

Walking backwards,

Finding strength to call and ask her.

Roller coaster, favorite ride,

Let me kiss you one last time.

Make me promise that I will never tell,

All I remember is the way her bedroom smelled.

I had that dream about you again,

Where I wait outside until you let me in.

And now I'm breathing deeply,

Walking backwards,

Finding strength to call and ask her.

Roller coaster, favorite ride,

Let me kiss you one last time.

Goodnight…

Goodnight.

--

Charlie lay over Tonks, agony and glorious pleasure rippling through him. He vaguely wondered when his trousers and socks had been pulled off. His mind hazy, he clumsily kissed Tonks' cheek, moving the demonstration of love to her ear where her nibbled softly on her earlobe. The only thing he could truly grasp at that second in time was the declaration of love that Tonks had offered to him. He also vaguely noticed that Tonks was as aroused as him, her moans frequent and urgent. One question stood out above all however…

How could such a beautiful and enchanting creature choose him?

"Charlie--" Tonks moaned as Charlie swirled his tongue around the delicate curves of her collarbone. Charlie suddenly let out a strangled whisper as Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed roughly against him.

"Please… I need you." Her voice was almost pleading and Charlie reached for her knickers before roughly pulling them down. To say she was magnificent would have been the biggest understatement that he had made in his life. Charlie sucked in the air, his erection several time more painful then even seconds ago.

"Are you sure? We don't--" his voice trailed off as he saw that her knickers were damp from her need and the flush that was creeping slowly over her body told him everything he wanted to know. Kissing Tonks softly on the lips, he slipped one hand behind her and rested it on the small of her back, the other hand moving towards her heat. "Love you…"

Charlie roughly inserted a finger and swirled it over her sensitive point. Charlie nearly lost all his resolve as Tonks screamed out in ecstasy and moved involuntarily against him. Watching her face to see which of his actions affected her most, Charlie smiled as she looked up into his eyes with mirth.

"Are you a professional at this or something?" Charlie couldn't help but laugh at her laboured breathing knowing that it was he that was causing it.

"Only when I choose to be."

"How often's that?"

"Only when I'm with the love of my life."

"And she is…"

"I don't know whether she'd allow me to tell. You see, I've only made love to her once… or well, I'm trying to. She keeps on talking."

Tonks and Charlie laughed together but her laugher was cut short as Charlie moved over a particular sensitive bit and she screamed out his name.

"Merlin, Charlie…"

She shuddered almost agonizingly and he shut his eyes, trying to control himself as she tightened on his and called his name over and over again. In a second he made up his mind and withdrew his fingers, pulling down his boxer shorts and pushing his length into her to the hilt. He had dreamt so often of her calling his name as he made her climax and now that it was happening he couldn't have been happier. The sense of his own relief still wasn't great enough to cloak the pleasure he had at hearing Tonks' mysterious utterances from being connected to him. Their very souls seemed to be joined and Charlie called out his own release as seconds later Tonks pushed her hips up in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Charlie… oh… Merlin… Charlie… please… oh…"

Charlie felt another climax wash over her causing her to milk the last essence he had for her. Unable to control the shout within him Charlie called out Tonks' name over and over again until at last the shocks and trembles subsided. He watched as she laid her head back on the pillow, her soft curls of brown hair tumbling over her pink cheeks. Her eyes, still misty with lust, resembled glinting coffee coloured pools and he kissed her lightly, repeating his action until both their heart rates calmed down.

She heaved a sigh of contentment and reached up to kiss him. He felt her smile against his lips and, energy drained from him, Charlie rolled off her and settled beside her wrapped his long, quidditch muscled arms around her. The rapture of his climax had fogged his brain and as he drifted into sleep, only a faint memory of why his soul felt so sad was apparent. For now it was too much effort to worry. From somewhere in the mist he could hear a small voice crying.

"Tonks? Is that you? What's the matter?"

"Nothing Char… I love you."

The young man was now close to sleep and as he fell into the land of idealism, he whispered,

"Love you too sweetheart."

Incapable of staying awake, Charlie drifted off, unaware of the small creature weeping in his arms.

--

_Oh Merlin. What was he going to do?_

Charlie blinked his eyes open, the sunlight filtering through the window, catching the dust of the old attic. He looked beside him where his new lover lay beside him. He was anything but happy. The early morning moon was making her cream skin glow azure, her long legs entwined with his as she slept. The blankets were tossed of the bed in an unruly pile, topped by Tonks' and his clothes. He brushed a stray curl from her face feeling his heart constrict. He shouldn't have let this happen.

_Some use chocolate frogs were._

Charlie sighed as her smoothed Tonks' hair that was fanned out behind her. He loved her so much and realizing _that_ made him become conscious of the fact that he had never loved anyone before Tonks.

"Damn." Charlie let the word slip from his mouth before he could think and he moved his gaze quickly from the silhouette landscape outside to the sleeping form next to him. Tonks hadn't moved and he rested his back on the slanted ceiling again, thinking over what he should do.

Should he leave? It would be obeying Dumbledore and possibly mean saving a few lives for the orders cause. Should he stay? That would mean that he could remain with Tonks and could possibly do things close at home to help the order. The question was which needed him more.

His mind or his heart.

Rolling over slightly, Charlie bit back the tears that were burning his eyes and throat, and reached for his clothes. There was nothing that he could do. He had to leave the angel sleeping next to him. It would cost to much not to, even if it meant that he had to break his heart. He saw Tonks fidget slightly before he untangled himself from her but seconds later she appeared to have fallen back into deep slumber for which he was grateful. If he said goodbye it would make everything so much harder to bear. He rapidly pulled on his clothes and shoes which were under a particularly arousing part of Tonks' underwear before turning and standing to look at Tonks sleep.

The pain worsened somewhat as he watched her body rise and fall with her breathing. It was a much darker morning than usual, having entered December a week previous. Feeling his head pound with grief Charlie shook his head and went over to Tonks where he left a small kiss on her head. He went to stride quickly out of the room when a small voice called out.

"You promised you'd tell me when you leave."

Charlie walked over to Tonks and grabbed her roughly making her turn around. He crushed his lips against hers in a desperate attempt to feel some kind of happiness in the storm of despair crashing around him. He felt helpless, a feeling that he was so unused to. Holding her tight, he rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes shut tight as she smoothed his hair.

"You decided to leave."

The hurt in her voice caused more prickling in his eyes and he blinked before shutting his eyes once more, still holding Tonks to his chest. He didn't even notice that she was naked, her soft breasts crushed against him.

"I had to--"

"I understand."

"You do?"

"I do."

Charlie sighed, unwilling to let go of her. It was easier talking like this. This way he couldn't see her tears that he knew were there, for they were in his own eyes.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Charlie replied quickly.

"Don't tell anyone about last night. Please."

Charlie swallowed, almost angry at her request. Didn't she want people to know how she felt?

"Why?" Charlie heard the sob and felt her body rocking on his with unshed tears.

"I couldn't bear to hear your name with mine knowing that we may never be together--"

She couldn't continue for her tears and Charlie held her, if possible, even more tightly than before.

"Don't you dare say that," he whispered harshly planting kisses on her shoulder. "We'll be together soon and it will be forever. I'll never leave you again. I just have to go now."

"How long Charlie?"

Charlie paused, realization suddenly hitting him. He could be away for months, even years. Shuddering, Charlie shook his head slightly.

"I…I don't know." He felt Tonks nodding and she slowly pushed him away. "Let me kiss you, one last time?"

Tonks nodded. "Charlie Weasley. I love you but please, try and forget us. I don't think I could bear knowing you loved me and I couldn't touch you."

"You don't have to wait for me--" Charlie said slowly. "I don't mind if you fall in love with someone else."

"Charlie," Tonks said dangerously. "I'll never stop loving you."

Charlie smiled. "Nor I you."

Tonks grinned weakly and brought her mouth to Charlie's, her kisses soft and chaste. They soon became rough and passionate and Charlie felt a shot of desire spear him each time her tongue brushed his lips. Pulling away he beamed at her and embraced her tightly.

"See you soon, yeah?" he kissed a stray tear away from Tonks' cheek and she smiled weakly before letting him go.

"You come home to me Weasley. Or else."

Charlie laughed, tears trickling down his cheek.

"Will do Nymph. Will do."

As he exited the room Charlie couldn't help but picture the naked beauty that he had just left, praying that it would not be the last slight of her.

And he wept.

_Nearly the end I hate to say!!! One more Chapter to go!! Thanks for the comments! Every one has been fab and I have enjoyed writing this so much. There may be a sequel but I don't know when. It's all in my noggin though. Love you all._

_Rb_

_Xx_


	17. Taming the Dragon

_Hey! WOOT! Thus ends the story of Charlie and Tonksie. Thank you A MILLION times to everyone that has reviewed. EVERYONE. I would list you all but then I would be panicking about missing anyone and yeah… So anyway. Enjoy!_

--

_If it's gonna rain I hope it pours_

_Thunder and lightning_

_Like never before_

_cause that's how __I feel_

_Here in my heart_

_If it's gonna rain_

_Let the storm start_

_If you're gonna leave go on and go_

_Don't even look back_

_When you hit the road_

_If that's how you feel_

_About you and me_

_Now's a good time_

_So go on and leave_

_I've never been one for doing_

_Something half the way_

_I've loved you with all my heart_

_But it's all been in vain_

_I__t's gonna hurt_

_Cut to the bone_

_Break my heart in two_

_When you move on _

_I'm gonna cry a river of tears_

_It's gonna rain and rain and rain_

_Round here for years_

_I'm gonna cry a river of tears_

_It's gonna rain_

_Let the storm start_

_If it's gonna rain __I hope it pours_

--

If December was a winter month than surely it was the worst.

Tonks stood at the window of her attic bedroom and stared out at Charlie in the courtyard who was being hugged and kissed by his family. Heavy rain was pouring down on the figures, so heavy that even the hills were being shielded by its mist. Even from her high distance and through the pour, Tonks could see Molly smiling through her tears. Tonks almost envied her. At least she had tears to cry. The dark outline of Charlie moved away, waving madly, but something in his posture was wrong. The usual bounce had been taken and his handsome broad shoulders were slouched slightly.

How Tonks hated Romania. How she hated Dumbledore for sending him there. How she hated Voldemort for starting the war.

And oh how she hated Sirius for leaving her when she needed him most.

The rain continued on as she crept down the stairs hours later in her dress from the ball. Her muscles ached – a reminded from the night before – and even the pain in her body reminding her of Charlie seemed to sting somewhere deep inside her. It was still early morning but not so early that everyone was asleep. As she entered the kitchen everyone looked at her wordlessly and she knew that they knew. She could see it in Fred's saddened eyes and Molly's motherly glance.

"You ok?" Fred asked as Tonks took a seat next to him and began buttering a piece of toast.

"I'm fine," she replied, a little stiffly. It wasn't Fred's fault she was miserable, Tonks reminded herself as she turned to him and gave a small smile.

"Oh, dear. Isn't there anything other than your dress to wear home?"

"This will be fine, Molly. Thanks."

Molly seemed to get Tonks' need for silence.

"Look at that rain. You'd think we were living in Noah's time!" Mrs. Weasley stared out of the misted windows into the gloom beyond.

"Do you think Charlie will be okay?" Everyone looked at Tonks with an odd gaze before softening.

"Oh, of course he will."

"He failed his apperation test twice before he got it," whispered George unhelpfully. Seeing Tonks' face he continued quickly. "But the third time… I mean… WOW. Never seen a better… apperation… guy… thing…" He smiled cheerfully and went back to eating his breakfast in silence. Tonks thought it would be unkindly to say anything about noticing Fred kicking him under the table.

"Did you enjoy the ball last night?" Bill had just entered the room and sat next to Tonks. "You left early."

"I didn't feel that great."

"Ah." There was something in Bills tone that alerted Tonks to the fact that he knew she wasn't being entirely truthful. "Did you see Char before he left?"

Tonks nodded.

"Good."

Silence was truly the devils tool to making one insane. The Weasley family and Tonks sat there in that agonizing torture before at last Tonks could not take it any more. Without saying anything she stood and walked to the door, her dress hard to walk in.

"Thanks for breakfast Molly. I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

Perhaps she was imagining it. Perhaps it was the pain that was making her disillusioned, but she could've sworn all the Weasley's glanced at one another mysteriously before waving her good bye. Tonks didn't feel she had time or energy to wonder about it. She exited the kitchen, slamming the door a little harder than she had meant to.

Her first thought was to run home but she remembered that that would mean seeing Remus and she didn't fancy that. Then she thought about going to Kingsley's but it was debatable whether he would even be there. She had never felt so alone in her entire life. The rain was coming down like stair rods, each drop stabbing her pink, numb skin that was icy to the touch.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tonks decided the only place she wanted to be right now was where she was reminded of Him.

Running though the garden in heavy boots and sodden clothing that scraped along in the mud, Tonks disappeared into the forest. It was only when she tasted the saltiness upon her lips that she realized the water flowing down her face was not only rain drops but heavy tears. It felt surreal as she heard her own sobbing and didn't noticed the pain in her side as she fell against a tree and slouched down it, cradling herself.

Of course, it was their tree. Hers and Charlie's. The first place they had talked properly to one another and the place she had found that they would never be together again.

"Well, I must say. You look a mess. Didn't anyone ever tell you to wear an umbrella in the rain?"

"I tend to break umbrellas."

"Ah, that's understandable."

There was a momentary pause for realization before Tonks' head shot up.

"Charlie?"

"Well, aren't I going to get a hug?"

Tonks virtually pounced on Charlie who was bowled over, beaming wildly as he planted a wet kiss on her lips.

"What? How? I don't…"

"Understand?"

Charlie held out a very wet letter that was unreadable for the rain that had drenched it.

"Dumbledore has sent some other's out there after he spoke to the ministry about the death eaters. Managed to convince them it was self-defense, not murder. Wise man, Dumbledore. Seems he understands that bonds of love are hard to break and not worth breaking, even for as something as important as war."

Tonks suddenly poked Charlie in the ribs, laughing as he held his side indignantly.

"Hey. HEY! What was that for?"

"Oh my goodness. I'm not dreaming."

"You could've just asked me, you know. Without the whole side stabbing thing."

"Charlie! You… me… we're together!"

She crushed her lips against his in a desperate need for certainty that she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't believe it. The amazing velocity of how wonderful life was, was staggering when compared to hours ago when nothing seemed worse.

"How did you know… I would be here?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Where else would you go?"

Tonks agreed in a non-committal nod before kissing Charlie again.

"Thank goodness for Dumbledore, eh? I think we should go back to the house. We have a lot to get used to. You have me for life remember."

"If you'll have me. Marry me?"

"What?" Tonks stepped back from Charlie who was grinning at her.

"Marry me."

Well that was unexpected. What should she say? Should she think on it or—

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay!" Charlie gathered Tonks up in his arms, both lovers laughing together. "I'm going to regret this when you start breaking plates every week, aren't I?"

Tonks kissed Charlie again, not even noticing that their clothes had become like skin, they were so wet. It was an odd feeling that stirred inside her. The war had begun and in months, they would be in full on combat. Yet she and Charlie would be together. That was all that really mattered in the end.

"Yep."

"Ah, I've done dragons. I'm sure I can tame you."

--

_I'm so rubbish at endings. They're always too dramatic or soppy or pathetic. Ah well. It's the end! Thanks AGAIN for all the support and reviews. Love you all. Let's hope there will be a sequel eh? ;) xxx_


End file.
